Disgaea Fortress: el legado de las tinieblas
by InuZelda
Summary: Tras el evento de Helltower, el equipo BLU se queda atrapado en el Inframundo. Debido a un fortuito encuentro, acaban siendo contratados por el Overlord. Pero por si sobrevivir en el infierno fuese poco, el equipo se verá en medio de una conspiración que de no evitarse podría dar comienzo a una nueva guerra demoníaca. T por lenguaje y chicas demonio ligeritas de ropa.
1. Prólogo: bienvenidos al Inframundo

**Quiero escribir un fic de Disgaea. "Pero InuZelda, casi nadie conoce Disgaea y tus seguidores quieren TF2 o Undertale"... pues ale: mezclemos TF2 con Disgaea a ver que sale. Por suerte Disgaea es de esas pocas sagas que puedes mezclarla con cualquier cosa y te sale un resultado decente, además de que es de esta saga de donde se sacaron los items Prinny para TF2. Por otro lado, esta idea la tuve desde que empecé a escribir "El rencor de una sombra" (de hecho, ambas historias son paralelas en el tiempo) así que mientras trato de superar el bloqueo con tengo con ese fic, vamos a darle un poco de caña al equipo BLU.**

 **Si alguien está interesado o está jugando a la saga Disgaea, este fic contiene spoilers del juego original, Disgaea 5 y Disgaea D2. No es necesario haber jugado a los juegos para leer este fic.**

 **Team Fortress 2 es propiedad de Valve, Disgaea es propiedad de Nippon Ichi Software.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: bienvenidos al Infierno**

" _ **El Inframundo. Tierra maldita donde la oscuridad gobierna y las almas de los pecadores sufren por su actos. Un mundo despiadado habitado por los temibles señores de las tinieblas: demonios, seres conocidos por su crueldad infinita.**_

 _ **Y un grupo de incautos humanos está a punto de descubrir los horrores que este mundo y sus habitantes guardan en su interior"**_

Les habían dejado tirados.

El equipo BLU aún no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de suceder. En cuestión de minutos habían pasado de tener una competición "amistosa" para ver que equipo conseguía mandar el cadáver del jefe del otro equipo primero al Inframundo, a completamente olvidarse de que habían establecido una alianza para luchar contra la reciente amenaza de los robots de Gray Mann y entablar una batalla encarnizada, que había acabado con todos ellos en el Inframundo.

Nada más verse allí, rodeados de lava e islas de roca y grava, ambos equipos habían corrido despavoridos hacia el portal que se los había tragado, que amenazaba con cerrarse. El equipo RED había sido mucho más rápido que ellos, todos sus miembros logrando escapar sin problemas... pero alguno de esos capullos había invocado un Monoculus fantasma y evitar los misiles del enorme ojo les había quitado el tiempo que hubieran necesitado para escapar, por no hablar de que el Soldier del RED había seguido disparando con la escopeta mientras se retiraban y había herido a Heavy en la pierna.

Así que no: no habían podido salir del Inframundo. El portal se había cerrado justo en sus narices, Scout, quien había tratado de saltar a través de el cogiendo impulso en el último segundo, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-Tío... nos han dejado tirados- comentó Demoman, diciendo lo obvio con el fin de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado ante la situación.

-¡PUES QUE SE JODAN!- bramó Soldier furioso.- ¡Ya llorarán cuando vean que no pueden solos contra los robots!

-Se suponía que iba a ser un entrenamiento amistoso...- gruñó Medic frustrado, mientras extraía la bala de la pierna de Heavy y le curaba con la pistola médica.

-Y tan amistoso: me juego el rifle a que esos cabrones nos han dejado aquí a propósito- apostó Sniper, con fría furia. Una furia que era compartida por todos sus compañeros, salvo Engineer y Pyro.

-Traidores bebés, cobardes y debiluchos - les insultó Heavy enojado, sin querer pensar en lo que significaba quedarse atrapado en el infierno, sin ninguna posibilidad de contactar a su familia.

Por su parte, Engineer estaba demasiado alarmado y preocupado como para poder permitirse estar enfadado. Con Gray Mann atacando MannCo... ¿iban a estar los planes de su familia y la Administradora a salvo? Tendría que haber impedido esa competición absurda. Ambos tendrían que haber impedido esa competición absurda, pero la oportunidad de usar la magia había sido tan tentadora...

-Mierda. Hay que encontrar una forma de volver como sea- se quejaba el texano, la ansiedad creciente palpante en su voz.

-¿Engi? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Scout, ya recuperado de su "bocazo", al verle así.- Normalmente estarías tildando al RED de hijos de puta para arriba.

-No es nada. Sólo estoy un poco preocupado: no quiero perder el trabajo- contestó este, haciendo como que le quitaba importancia.

-Ya, y yo tampoco-estuvo de acuerdo el joven.- Pero esos mamones nos han apuñalado por la espalda como si fueran Spy.

\- A mi no me eches veneno: yo estuve en contra de este numerito de la magia y la carrera de vagonetas desde el principio- replicó el aludido, quien se había quitado la chaqueta debido al calor.

Pyro parecía ser el único que no lamentaba haberse quedado atrapado allí. De hecho estaba embobado, contemplando el mar de lava que se extendía ante ellos.

-¡Ajá! ¡Por fin te he ganado!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡He ganado yo!

-Y encima están ellos aquí... -suspiró Engineer con resignación, al oír a los espíritus de Blutarch y Redmond discutir sin parar.

-¿Pueden por favor, señores Mann, cerrar el pico?- pidió Medic irritado y con falsa educación.

-Ja, ni tus mercenarios te respetan- se burló su hermano.

-¡¿Qué manera es esa de hablar a tu jefe?! ¡Despedido!- le gritó Blutarch Mann al alemán.-Y como vuelvas a decir algo más...

Blutarch no terminó la frase puesto que, de repente, una figura encapuchada apareció flotando entre ellos, cortando cualquier discusión, queja y conversación que estuviese teniendo lugar en ese momento. Los mercenarios ni si quiera trataron de sacar las armas: había algo sobrecogedor en aquella figura. Un aura oscura y poderosa que hacía parecer a Merasmus algo menos que una hormiga en comparación.

-Redmond y Blutarch Mann: por fin estáis aquí. Llevamos esperándoos una eternidad- anunció la figura, con una voz tan profunda como el océano.

-¿Qué es este bicho? ¿Le has contratado tú?- acusó Redmon a su hermano, con temor en su voz.

-¡Mercenarios acabad con él!- ordenó Blutarch, completamente atemorizado.

-Esto... ni de coña- se negó Scout.

-¡¿Qúe?!- exclamó Blutarch.

\- El contrato duraba hasta que uno de los dos llegase al Infierno primero- le recordó Demoman.

-Además, a mi me acabas de despedir- añadió Medic cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por no hablar de que esta situación es culpa suya!- acusó Soldier a ambos hermanos.

-Aunque si nos pagan...- comenzó a decir Sniper. Luego contempló una vez más al encapuchado, tragó saliva, y añadió apresuradamente- lo siento: ni aunque nos paguen nos vamos a enfrentar a eso.

La figura encapuchada centró su atención en los mercenarios, quienes no pudieron evitar tragar saliva ante la imponente figura.

-Mm, vosotros estáis vivitos y coleando- dijo esta con un tono de curiosidad.- No es muy común ver humanos vivos en el Inframundo. Pero no es mi trabajo ocuparme de vosotros, así recogeré a estos dos y los llevaré al Hades para que los metan en cintura.- Dicho esto, volvió a dirigirse hacia los hermanos:- os quedan unos siglos muy muy largos.

Y antes de que los espíritus de Redmond y Blutarch se pudiesen quejar, el extraño ser encapuchado los absorbió en el interior de su manga como si de un aspirador se tratase, ahogando los gritos y las quejas de ambos ( y aún así a Redmond le dio tiempo de decir un último "esto es culpa tuya"). Una vez ambos fantasmas habían desaparecido, el espíritu asintió, complacido con haber hecho su trabajo.

-En fin, ahora debo marcharme- anunció el espíritu.

-Espere, señor- se atrevió a detenerle Engineer. La figura encapuchada se giró hacia él con impaciencia, pero no daba la sensación de que se hubiera enojado.- ¿Por casualidad no conocerá una manera en la que podamos regresar a nuestro mundo?

-¿Habéis entrado por el portal que da al mundo T-12078, de donde vienen estos dos?

-Creo que sí- respondió el texano, aunque un poco confundido por la cifra tan exacta.

-Pues mucho me temo que la conexión a ese mundo humano solo se ha establecido mediante ese portal en concreto, el cual sólo se abre el día de lo que vosotros llamáis Halloween- respondió esta- Bueno, si no necesitáis nada más, me marcho, que después de entregar a estos dos tengo que llevar a mi hijo al colegio y hacer la compra. Adiós. Ah, y bienvenidos al Inframundo.

Y dicho esto, la figura encapuchada despareció sin más.

-¿Acaba de decir esa cosa que parecía la muerte en persona que iba a llevar a su hijo al colegio y a hacer los mandados?- preguntó Scout, sin terminar de creerse que un ser tan tenebroso hiciera cosas tan mundanas.

\- A mi me preocupa más lo de que el portal sólo se abre en Halloween- comentó Medic.

-Bah bueno, sólo es un año- replicó el joven.

-¡¿Sólo un año?! ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que pueden irse a la mierda en sólo un año?- le gritó Engineer, indignado, mientras le sacudía.

-Relájate- trató de calmarle Sniper poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El texano soltó a Scout y le pidió disculpas: él no tenía la culpa de la situación esa vez.- Lo que vaya a pasar este año ya no sería culpa nuestra: los robots son ahora cosa exclusiva del RED- le recordó el australiano.- Nosotros deberíamos de preocuparnos de buscar una manera de sobrevivir a este sitio.

-No es tan simple como luchar contra unos robots...- murmuró Engineer.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde está Pyro?- oyeron preguntar a Demoman.

-Pyro estar allí...- respondió Heavy, señalando con el dedo hacia una escena que dejó pasmados a los mercenarios.

Pyro estaba montado a caballito sobre lo que parecía ser un dragón verde, el cual trataba de sacudírselo de encima con una expresión de temor en su rostro.

-¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me quite esta cosa de encima!- gritaba el dragón con puro pánico en su voz, mientras Pyro se reía como un maníaco.

Ante lo absurdo de la situación (un dragón de verdad que además hablaba y que además le tenía miedo a Pyro), Engineer no pudo hacer otra cosa sino suspirar con resignación. Intuía que aquello iba a ser el comienzo de una aventura muy bizarra.


	2. Capítulo 1: el rey de los demonios

**Capítulo 1: El señor de los demonios**

El equipo BLU avanzaba con precaución por lo que el dragón al que habían rescatado de Pyro había llamado "mar de Gehenna", o lo que era básicamente la playa más popular del Inframundo. Según palabras del dragón, un guía turístico, en ese momento estaban en temporada baja y no había apenas visitantes, por lo que los humanos habían tenido suerte de no toparse con algún demonio poderoso con ganas de juerga. El dragón, que se llamaba "Inútil Total", se había ofrecido a acompañarles a la ciudad más cercana con la condición de que Pyro no volviera a subirséle encima.

Los mercenarios habían encontrado más extraño que el nombre del dragón, que ya era raro de por sí, el hecho de que hubiese ciudades y turismo en el Inframundo. ¿No se suponía que era un sitio de sufrimiento donde las almas eran castigadas por toda la eternidad?

-Claro que es el sitio dónde las almas de los humanos vienen a ser castigadas con el fin de expiar sus pecados, pero no todos los demonios podemos vivir a base de explotar a los Prinny- explicó el dragón cuando le cuestionaron sobre eso.

Antes de que los mercenarios pudiesen preguntar que era eso de los Prinny, un gritó de dolor llamó su atención. Sonaba como una niña pequeña, cosa que puse en alerta a los mercenarios. ¿Era acaso que estarían torturando de verdad a una niña o era quizás un malévolo habitante del Inframundo intentando atraer su atención hacia una trampa letal?

De pronto, algo que parecía ser un pingüino azul de peluche pasó volando a gran velocidad delante de ellos. El pingüino chocó contra una roca y explotó, haciendo que Demoman soltara un "mola" por lo bajo. A ese pingüino, le siguieron dos más que compartieron el mismo destino, un tipo pelirrojo que se estrelló contra la roca (pero que no explotó) y una niña pequeña, a la cual el tipo paró con sus brazos antes de que se chocara.

-Oh no, problemas. Yo me abro- comentó el dragón al ver la escena, echando a volar en un parpadeo, lo cual apenó a Pyro ya que había comenzado a considerarlo una mascota.

-¡Eh, vuelve aquí! ¡¿Eres un dragón o una gallina?!- le gritó Soldier indignado mientras el dragón se alejaba.

-Pues si que ha resultado ser inútil total- comentó Scout.

-Callaos, viene alguien- ordenó Spy, indicando al resto del equipo que se escondiera con un gesto.

Los mercenarios se apresuraron a ocultarse tras una enorme roca cercana. Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, puesto que cuatro nuevos seres entraron en escena. Uno de ellos era un minotauro de pelo plateado, armado con un hacha y vestido con una lujosa capa roja y una corona a juego, otro era una especie de zorro de nueve colas antropomórifoco, un tercero era un niño con una capucha roja que portaba un báculo y el último una mujer joven de pelo rubio vestida con una pesada armadura blanca ...que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de los pechos y el culo a modo de tanga.

-¡Ja!¿Y este es el tipo al que nos han mandado asesinar?- rió secamente el minotauro.- Lo llego a saber y mando a algún subordinado mío.

\- Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero dejad a esta pequeña en paz- pidió el tipo pelirrojo, que parecía ser un joven un poco más mayor que Scout.

-¿O qué? ¿De verdad te crees que un debilucho cómo tú está en condiciones de negociar?- se burló el zorro, que por su voz parecía ser una hembra.

\- Además, nos han enviado a matarte igualmente. A la pequeña nos la llevamos para que así el Overlord tenga que pagar un rescate millonario por ella- añadió la mujer de la armadura.

-Sicily, tienes que huir- le pidió el pelirrojo a la niña con urgencia.

-¡No voy a dejarte sólo!- exclamó la niña con valentía, pero acto seguido algo la hizo gemir de dolor, haciendo que se llevara una mano al hombro.- Agg, esto duele mucho...

Los mercenarios contemplaron la escena consternados. Aquellos dos estaban objetivamente jodidos si ellos no hacían algo.

-La cosa está chunga. ¿Deberíamos intervenir?- consultó Engineer a su equipo.

-Parece muy peligroso y no es asunto nuestro- evaluó Sniper.

-La tipa de la armadura es asunto mío: me está poniendo cachondo- comentó Scout, salivando mientras miraba a la mujer con ojos lascivos.

-Scout, controla- le riñó Demoman.-Estos tipos parecen demonios y si una mujer demonio viste sexy, hay un 90% de posibilidades de que se trate de una Súcubo.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó el bostoniano confundido.

-Demonios femeninas que son diosas del sexo. Según los escritos medievales, roban la energía vital e incluso el alma de los que se acuestan con una- respondió Medic.

-Pues a mi esa puede robarme lo que quiera- sentenció Scout.

-Pequeña niña necesitar nuestra ayuda, pero equipo necesitar plan- dijo Heavy ignorando a Scout. El ruso se negaba a dejar abandonada a su suerte a una simple niña, aunque fuese un demonio. Aunque ahora que la miraba bien, la niña portaba un par de pequeñas alas blancas en la espalda, más parecidas las de los querubines que a las de las típicas representaciones pictóricas de los demonios.

-Yo estoy con Heavy. No sería correcto limitarnos a mirar la escena- concordó Engineer.- Pero, ¿acaso podemos con ellos?

Antes de que alguien dijese nada más, Soldier se colocó de un salto sobre la piedra. Los mercenarios ahogaron una exclamación ( y algunos insultos) ante la acción temeraria de Soldier, pero ya no había tiempo para dudar: debían pasar a la acción así que procedieron a prepararse mientras Soldier les valía de distracción.

-¡Cobardes de mierda! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a acosar a una niña pequeña?!- gritó Soldier a los agresores.

Los dos heridos y los cuatro atacantes se giraron hacia él, sorprendidos ante la súbita aparición del mercenario.

-¿Y esto que es?- dijo la demonio zorro con desprecio en su voz.

\- Parece un humano- le respondió la mujer de la armadura.

-Patético...- se burló el niño.- ¿Qué pretende un humano contra noso...?

Antes de que el niño de la capucha terminase su frase, Soldier le disparó cuatro cohetes, mandándolo a volar por los aires y haciéndole caer directo a la lava.

-¡Kevin!-exclamó la mujer zorro al ver a su compañero precipitarse hacia la lava.- ¿Pero cómo te atreves? ¡Me debía dinero!- le gritó al americano mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía en su mano. Soldier retrocedió, al reconocer la energía como algún tipo de magia, y parecía ser mucho más poderosa que la de su compañero de piso. Sin embargo, la energía mágica se vio cortada cuando una bala atravesó la cabeza de la mujer zorro, no matándola como lo habría hecho si hubiera sido humana, pero si causándole el suficiente daño como para incapacitarla. Demoman aprovechó que la mujer zorro estaba débil para lanzarle un par de stickies, haciendo que finalmente la demonio corriese el mismo destino que el tal Kevin al denotarlas.

Los dos demonios restantes se pusieron en guardia y apartaron la atención de sus víctimas, Medic aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse sin ser visto y atender a los heridos. Engineer, quien sin posibilidad de construir sus centinelas no sabía como ayudar en combate, decidió acompañar a Medic, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera hacerle algo malo a la niña, como robarle un órgano.

-Primero a ella- susurró el joven pelirrojo al reconocer a Medic como un sanador (si hubiera sabido cómo era Medic en realidad, probablemente habría preferido entregársela a sus perseguidores, si bien en aquella ocasión Medic no tenía previsto experimentar con los heridos ya que no disponía del equipo necesario para ello).- Le han clavado una especie de dardo en el hombro. Creo que es un supresor de magia- explicó.

-Duele...- se quejaba la niña, que parecía estar a punto de caer desmallada.

Engineer arrancó el dardo del hombro de la pequeña con delicadeza, lo dejó en el suelo, y Medic procedió a curarla con su pistola médica. Spy, quien observaba todo siendo invisible, esperando la ocasión adecuada para atacar certeramente, aprovechó para hacerse con el dardo, pues quizás le sería útil.

Mientras tanto, el minotauro se dispuso a atacar a Soldier y Demoman con su enorme hacha, pero la súbita ignición de su preciada capa le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡No! ¡La capa no! ¡Me costó una millonada!- decía mientras trataba de apagarse el fuego primero rodando por el suelo y luego saltos y manotazos como un loco. Tras la roca, Pyro reía como si fuera un niño travieso, pistola de bengalas en mano. Heavy aprovechó que el el enorme demonio estaba distraído para embestirle, el empujón mandándolo a la lava junto a sus compañeros.

Ya sólo quedaba la mujer de la armadura, quien contemplaba la situación estupefacta. ¿De verdad una élite de asesinos como ellos estaba siendo derrotada por una panda de humanos salidos de la nada de una manera tan patética?

-Eh, ¿qué pasa guapa?- le preguntó Scout en tono seductor detrás de ella. La demonio se giró hacia él.- Tienes un buen culo, y yo un cubo de pollo... ¿Lo hacemos?

La demonio se giró hacia él, dispuesta a lanzar un puñetazo a la cara del impetuoso humano que había osado ligar con ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el dardo que le habían disparado a la niña se hundió en su espalda, drenando su magia y causándole un gran dolor hasta el punto de dejarla inconsciente.

Con la última del cuarteto de demonios incapacitada, el equipo celebró su victoria.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hemos ganado a una panda de demonios sin plan ni nada!- celebró Scout.

-Todo gracias a mi heroico arrojo- comenzó a decir Soldier con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. A continuación echó en cara a sus compañeros:- porque vosotros, panda de caguetas, os habríais quedado escondidos un rato más.

Los mercenarios detuvieron la celebración cuando vieron a la niña acercarse a ellos. Al parecer, la pistola médica de Medic había hecho que se recuperara rápidamente. Ahora que la pequeña se encontraba mejor se daban cuenta de que era una niña realmente adorable: su pelo marrón que formaba una especie de lazo de forma natural, su vestido blanco con pequeños lacitos celestes y sus enormes de un rojo más bien tirando al rosa le daba un aire realmente dulce. No parecía humana, pero tampoco parecía para nada un demonio.

-Vosotros me habéis salvado...- comenzó a decir la niña con tono tímido.

-No fue nada. Es el deber de un buen soldado defender a los civiles indefensos- le respondió Soldier.

-¡Muchas muchas gracias!- agradeció la pequeña con entusiasmo.- ¡Pensaba que no lo contaba! Esos malditos rufianes. Atacarme por la espalda con un supresor de magia ha sido de cobardes. ¡Pero vosotros le habéis dado una lección!- exclamaba la joven alegre.

-Si que te has recuperado rápido- dijo su acompañante, con una medio sonrisa. Al parecer, Medic también había terminado de curarle a él. Era todo lo contrario que la niña pequeña: alto, extremadamente paliducho, de pelo revuelto magenta, vestido con un abrigo de cuero negro pese al calor y unos ojos rojos que le daban una mirada siniestra. Aún así, su tono de voz era tranquilo y nada amenazante.- Es sorprendente que un grupo de humanos haya sido capaz de despachar a cuatro demonios con tanta facilidad.

-Bueno, en verdad no eran tan fuertes: sólo usaron una sucia artimaña para ganarme- comentó la pequeña.- Si no hubiera sido por el supresor, podría haberles ganado usando un simple hechizo. Aún así, no hay duda de que sois un grupo de humanos muy especiales.

-Esto... ¿gracias?- dijo Demoman sin saber si considerar "especial" como cumplido o no.

-Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Sicily y este es Xenolith. ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Somos el equipo BLU, una élite de mercenarios que no tiene rival. Yo soy el carismático, americano y valiente líder: Soldier. Y este es mi pelotón: Scout, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper y Spy- presentó Soldier.- Encantado de conoceros, Cecilia y Xenomorph.

-Eso suenan más a profesiones que a nombres- comentó Sicily confundida.- Y es Sicily, no Cecilia- le corrigió.

-Hemos cogido la costumbre de llamarnos así- le respondió Medic. Y en un susurro añadió- y no te creas la mitad de lo que dice este: tiene serrín en vez de cerebro, le faltan un par de tornillos y se inventa cosas, como que es el líder. Tampoco insistas en lo de los nombres: si tienen más de tres sílabas y no son comunes, los va a decir mal por mucho que el corrijas.

-Oh, vale... En fin, si hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros, sólo tenéis que decirlo- se ofreció Sicily.

-A decir verdad, estamos atrapados aquí y no podemos volver a casa en un año, por lo que necesitamos algo de lo que vivir. Así que, si conoces a alguien que pueda ofrecernos algún puesto de trabajo nos harías un enorme favor- se le ocurrió a Engineer.

-¿Un trabajo? ¡De eso puedo ocuparme yo!- exclamó la pequeña encantada de ayudar.- Cuando le cuente a mi hermano cómo me habéis rescatado seguro que os ofrece un buen puesto. Es un tanto tacaño, pero como mínimo os dejará quedaros a vivir en el castillo con comida incluida.

Los mercenarios pidieron un momento a solas para discutir acerca de la oferta de Sicily.

-¡Toma ya!-celebró Demoman, entusiasmado ante la idea de trabajar.-Y tu decías que no era asunto nuestro- le echó en cara a Sniper.

-No nos han confirmado que nos vayan a pagar- le replicó este con tono serio.

-Que más da: vamos a vivir en un puto castillo- le recordó Scout.

-Vivir en un castillo está sobrevalorado- gruñó Soldier, pensando en su casa.

-Por favor: a la casucha del mago apenas se le puede llamar castillo- le dijo Spy con desdén.

-¿De verdad creéis que es buena idea?- cuestionó Medic, un poco preocupado.- Por mucho que me fascine todo esto, no hay que olvidar que vamos a compartir techo con demonios, y nunca he leído nada bueno acerca de ellos.

-Sólo mira a esa pequeñaja: ¿de verdad crees que tiene malas intenciones?- le tranquilizó Demoman.

-¿Y qué hay del tal Xenolith?- insistió Engineer, también preocupado.

\- Honestamente, no creo que sea peligroso- insistió Demoman.-Sólo hay que ver como le han apaleado los otros demonios y él ni siquiera tenía un cacharro de esos clavado.

-Curioso... Heavy pensar que como Demoman saber de seres fantásticos estaría en contra de trabajar para demonios, pero parecer estar entusiasmado por trabajo- comentó el ruso intrigado ante la actitud de su compañero.

-El trabajo es el trabajo: un buen DeGroot siempre debe estar dispuesto a trabajar, no importa las circunstancias- explicó el escocés con orgullo por su linaje.

Mientras los mercenarios debatían, Sicily se acercó al lugar donde habían explotado los pingüinos (que se encontraban completamente calcinados) y con un destello de luz los devolvió a su estado original. Los tres pingüinos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre si mismos como si fueran bailarinas.

-Bueno, esto está listo por aquí- celebró Sicily con una radiante sonrisa al ver que los pingüinos estaban ya bien.- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- le preguntó a Xenolith señalando a la demonio inconsciente.

-Creo que deberíamos de llevarla con nosotros- sugirió este.- Quizás a tu hermano le interese saber quién tenía intención de secuestrarte.

-A ti querían matarte- le recordó ella.

-Podemos ocultar ese detalle- comentó Xenolith como si lo ocurrido no le hubiese afectado.

-Entiendo que no quieras preocupar a Etna, pero aún así deberías decírselo. ¿Y si vienen más demonios a por ti?- insistió Sicily.

-Llevo toda mi vida con demonios persiguiéndome para matarme y no quiero que Etna se vuelva a ver implicada en algo así- replicó este. Sicily le miraba fijamente, sin darse por vencida.- Vale, consideraré contárselo si es oportuno- cedió Xenolith.

Sicily iba a insistir aún más, pero los mercenarios habían terminado de hablar y se acercaron a ellos para dar su respuesta.

-Aceptamos la oferta- anunció Engineer a Sicily y Xenolith en nombre del equipo.

-¡Genial!- exclamó la pequeña.-En ese caso os llevaremos al castillo. Ummm, acercaos un poco: nunca he llevado yo sola a tanta gente.

Los presentes se agruparon alrededor de Sicily y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el paisaje de lava, playa de gravilla y árboles calcinados y resecos se transformó en el interior de un lujoso, aunque un tanto lúgubre, castillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- exclamó Scout sorprendido y confundido a partes iguales.

-¿De verdad pensabais que os iba a traer a pie? Hubiésemos tardado días- dijo Sicily con una sonrisa.

-Oh princesa: ha vuelto pronto- dijo una mujer de larga melena rubia y vestido negro al verles llegar.

-Sí, hemos tenido un problemilla, pero estos caballeros de aquí lo han solucionado- contestó la aludida.- ¿Ha vuelto ya mi hermano?

-Debería haber vuelto hace una hora, pero ya sabes como es: seguramente habrá acabado peleándose con alguien por algún motivo tonto- explicó la mujer.

-Típico de su alteza- comentó Xenolith con resignación.

-En fin, pasemos al salón a ver la tele y picar algo mientras esperamos -decidió Sicily.- Prinnies: preparad un buen almuerzo, por favor- pidió a los pingüinos.

-A la orden, dood- respondieron estos.

Los tres pingüinos salieron en dirección a uno de los pasillos. Pyro les siguió con la mirada.

-¿Eres la princesa?- le preguntó Engineer mientras pasaban a la sala del trono, decorada con lujosos tapices y enormes antorchas... y en cuyo centro había un simple televisor con unos cuantos cojines y envoltorios de patatas fritas y chucherías a su alrededor, desentonando totalmente con el entorno.

-Así es. Soy la hija del antiguo rey y hermana del actual Overlord- le confirmó Sicily.

-¿El rey de los demonios? ¡Entonces eres la hija de Satanás!- exclamó Soldier asustado.

\- Por favor, no digas tonterías: yo soy la hija del rey Krichevskoy- le corrigió la pequeña.

-Eso suena a ruso...Eso significa que eres peor que la hija de Satán: ¡eres la hija del satanás comunista!- la acusó Soldier con ira. Heavy dejó escapar un bufido al oír esas palabras.

"Vaya, Medic tenía razón: le falta un tornillo al pobre hombre" pensó Sicily con cierta pena. "Espero que podamos conseguirle un psicólogo".

Antes de que Soldier se desbocara aún más, Heavy le propinó un golpe seco en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Sicily miró al enorme humano consternada.

-Ser por el bien de todos. No convenir que Soldier se descontrole cuando estemos ante gran demonio- explicó el ruso.

En ese instante, una energía sobrecogedora llenó la estancia, aunque sólo los mercenarios parecieron inmutarse de ello. Sabían que algo tan maligno y acechador como la siniestra figura que les había recibido al llegar al Inframundo se acercaba hacia ellos. La presencia se acercaba más y más, y por la mente de todos los mercenarios pasó un único pensamiento: había sido un error ir allí. Los mercenarios tragaron saliva al oír unos pasos entrar en la estancia.

El temor se esfumó cuando entró quien parecía ser un chico de unos trece años, de pelo azul que formaba un par de antenas azules y vestido con únicamente una bufanda roja y unos pantalones a juego. Junto a él iban dos chicas más o menos de la misma edad. La primera de ellas era pelirroja y vestía... ¿acaso se le podía llamar a eso ir vestida? Llevaba un top que más bien parecía un sujetador, unos pantalones que más bien parecían unas bragas y unos guantes y medias bastante largos, ambos de color negro. La otra chica tenía una larga melena rubia e iba un poco más tapadita, con una blusa blanca sobre lo que parecía ser un bañador de color rojo. Los tres recién llegados sólo se parecían en que tenían los ojos rojos y las orejas puntiagudas. Además, las dos chicas tenían pequeñas alas de murciélago en su espalda.

-¡Sicily! ¡Ya he vuelto!-anunció el recién llegado.- He traído chocolate, pero es todo para mi- acto seguido en un susurro apenas audible añadió:- Aunque puedes cogerme un poco cuando quieras.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!- saludó la aludida con una sonrisa a los recién llegados.-¡Tenemos compañía!

El chico miró a su alrededor y contempló al grupo de mercenarios.

-¿Qué hace toda está gente en mi castillo?- preguntó el demonio, con molestia en su voz.

-Espera... ¿este crío es el rey de los demonios?- preguntó Scout estupefacto.-¡Si apenas levanta dos palmos del suelo!

Al oír las palabras del mercenario, la expresión de molestia del demonio se transformó en una expresión de enojo, las antenas de su pelo alzándose hacia el techo.

-¡Ese tono de falta de respeto no me gusta nada!- exclamó el Overlord..- Sicily, ¿quién es este cretino?

-Se llama Scout y es uno de los humanos que me ha salvado la vida- respondió ella.

-¿Humanos?- preguntó la rubia, animada y entusiasmada ante la idea de que unos humanos les estuviesen visitando.

-¿Qué te han salvado la vida? - preguntó la pelirroja, confundida ante la idea de ver a Sicily en peligro. La niña no era precisamente débil, y además le habían acompañado Xenolith y unos cuantos Prinnies... bueno, en realidad con ese destacamento si que podría haber estado en peligro.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?!- quiso saber el demonio indignado al oír aquellas palabras.

Sicily y Xenolith procedieron a explicar todo lo ocurrido, aunque ocultaron el hecho de que los atacantes habían tratado de asesinar a Xenolith. Los mercenarios se limitaron a corroborar la historia cuando el demonio les preguntaba, aunque ellos ocultaron el hecho de que algunos se estuvieron planteando el no entrar en combate.

Tras oír todo aquello, la postura del Overlord ante los mercenarios se relajó, pero ahora toda su furia se había posado en la inconsciente mujer de la armadura.

-Eh tú, despierta- ordenó el Overlord a la cautiva. Al ver que no reaccionaba, le dio una patada brusca, haciendo que el supresor mágico se le cayese. Unos segundos después, ella recuperaba la consciencia y miraba a su alrededor confundida.- ¿Para qué coño tú y tus aliados habéis atacado a mi hermana?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la mujer, medio aturdida, tras parpadear un par de veces.

-Soy Laharl: ¡el Overlord supremo! ¡Y tú has provocado mi ira!- se presentó el demonio.-

-¡Ostia puta!- gritó la mujer alarmada.- Por favor señor, perdone mi vida, sólo soy una mandada que estaba haciendo su trabajo- rogó de rodillas.

-¡¿Has intentado asesinar a mi hermana y ahora me pides clemencia?!- le gritó Laharl enojado.

-En realidad estaba intentando asesinar a su acompañante- corrigió esta, revelando la verdad.- A la princesa sólo estaba intentando secuestrarla para pedirte un rescate millonario.

Al oír esas palabras fue la chica pelirroja la que se alzo furiosa.

-¡¿Qué coño te traes con mi hermano?!- le gritó. A continuación, se giró hacia Xenolith y le preguntó con igual enfado- ¡¿Y tú por qué cojones no dices nada?!- ante tal pregunta, el aludido no hizo sino encogerse de hombros. La pelirroja gruñó con frustración y sacó una lanza de la nada.- Príncipe, déjamela a mi, que la reviento.

-Espera... ¿tú eres su hermana?- dijo la mujer. Un sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro.- En ese caso, incluso si me cuesta la vida, aún puedo cumplir mi misión... ¡Muere!

La mujer se abalanzó furiosamente sobre Etna, dispuesta a matarla con sus propias manos, pero esta en un rápido movimiento agarró la lanza con fuerza y procedió a utilizarla como un bate de baseball, lanzando a la de demonio de la armadura contra la pared.

-Madre mía... Perdonad la que se está liando. No es apropiado recibir invitados en estas circunstancias- se disculpó la joven rubia ante los mercenarios.- Yo soy Flonne, encantada de conoceros- se presentó pese a las circunstancias.

Los mercenarios estaban demasiado concentrados en la escena que se había formado a su alrededor para responder. En ese instante, la demonio de la armadura había tratado de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Xenolith se había abalanzado sobre ella la y la había garrado por el cuello. Una expresión de odio se había dibujado en el tranquilo rostro del usualmente tranquilo demonio, lo que sobrecogió a los mercenarios.

-Una cosa es que quieras asesinarme a mi, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que también quieras matar a mi hermana- le dijo este con odio puro en su voz.- ¿Quién te envía?

-No pienso decirlo- respondió ella medio ahogada.

-Xenolith, para- le detuvo su hermana.- No te manches la manos con esa perra. Al menos no hasta quien diga quien la envía.

Xenolith miro de soslayo a su hermana y soltó a la demonio, quien comenzó a dar bocanadas de aire.

-Prinnies: encerrad a esta tipa en las mazmorras- ordenó Laharl a otro grupo de pingüinos que rondaba por allí.- Ponedle en la televisión un programa de esos infantiles para ángeles de dos años hasta que se anime a hablar.

-¡No! ¡Programas infantiles de Celestia no!- suplicó esta.

-Entonces ya estas cantando quien te envía- le insistió Laharl, con malicia en su voz.

-Nunca- se negó con rotundidad pese al pánico.

-Eres muy leal, eso hay que reconocerlo. A ver que dices mañana cuando esas canciones desafinadas no te dejan dormir por la noche...- dijo el demonio antes de lanzar una risa malvada. A continuación se volvió a dirigir a los pingüinos:-¡Llevárosla!

-¡Sí, dood!- replicaron estos al audísono y en un parpadeo ataron a la demonio de la armadura y se la llevaron de sala del trono, mientras esta pataleaba.

Laharl dio un largo suspiro para relajarse, se sentó en su trono y se dirigió en tono serio a los mercenarios.

-Y en cuanto a vosotros, si habéis pensado por un segundo que os voy a agradecer que hayáis salvado a mi hermana, os vais a llevar una decepción- les dijo el demonio. Los mercenarios iban a protestar, pero el Overlord habló de nuevo.- No obstante, si habéis sido capaces de de derrotar a cuatro demonios nada más poner un pie aquí significa que tenéis potencial. Por lo tato, en vista de que alguien quiere asesinar a dos de mis mejores vasallos, he decido aceptaros como escoltas.- Los mercenario se aliviaron al oír aquello: al menos ya tenían un sitio donde pasar al noche y una forma de sustento. Ahora sólo les quedaba sobrevivir un año bajo las ordenes de ese crío.

Por la mente de los mercenarios pasaban pensamientos distintos ante el reto que se les planteaba. Sniper y Demoman simplemente estaban satisfechos con haber encontrado un trabajo tan pronto, aunque el escocés pensaba también en si tendrían una buena bodega en el castillo: apenas le quedaban un par de botellas de su Scrumpy y él necesitaba alcohol para sobrevivir. A Heavy no le agradaba del todo la idea de trabajar para un rey que no sólo era apenas un adolescente, sino que además parecía ser un tirano, pero su supervivencia dependía de ello así que no iba a protestar.. .además, era aún pronto para juzgarle y quizás sus ideas preconcebidas fueran erróneas

Medic estaba entusiasmado con la idea de convivir con demonios, ya que eso le abría las puertas a nuevos conocimientos de magia y medicina...y a nuevas maneras de experimentar. Scout sólo esperaba que el resto de mujeres de la corte de Laharl no fueran niñas y adolescentes y que hubiera al menos alguna demonio adulta joven, apuesta y bien dotada a la que poder ligarse, a falta de Miss Pauling. Pyro ni si quiera había prestado atención a lo que había ocurrido: había estado todo el rato contemplando las enormes antorchas de la sala del trono. Engineer se planteaba si quizás habría otra manera de volver a casa sin usar el portal de Halloween y por dónde debería empezar a investigar.

Spy estaba deseando meterse de lleno en los dramas de la corte: conspiraciones, intentos de envenenamiento, amores prohibidos...aunque quizás había leído demasiada novela rosa sobre el tema y tenía las expectativas muy altas.

Por último, Soldier seguía inconsciente, soñando sobre los pasados presidentes de los Estados Unidos y él luchando contra un robot gigante en forma del isotipo de la bandera comunista.

-Y ahora tengo que hablar en privado con Etna y Xenolith- informó Laharl, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los mercenarios.- Flonne, Sicily: id a enseñad a mis nuevos siervos su nuevo hogar.

Las aludidas asintieron con energía y condujeron a los mercenarios hacia la entrada principal. Desde allí, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo piso superior, en el que había gran cantidad de habitaciones cerradas frente a unos grandes ventanales en los que se veía un cielo de las nubes más oscuras que el grupo de humanos hubiese contemplado jamás.

-¿Veis? ¡Os dije que no tendría reparos en contrataros!- les decía Sicily mientras caminaban.

-Pero ha dicho que no nos estaba agradecido- replicó Demoman.

-Esa es sólo su manera de actuar- explicó Flonne.- Finge que no le importan las cosas para hacerse el malote, pero en el fondo aprecia vuestra acción y es por eso que os ha contratado. Etna no necesita para nada una escolta... aunque Xenolith si que necesita un poco de ayuda.

-Luego ese Laharl es un adolescente en toda regla- dijo Scout sin guardarle respeto ninguno a su nuevo jefe.

-Bueno, técnicamente podría decirse que sí ya que está en plena etapa de pubertad para los demonios- admitió Flonne.- Entonces, sois mercenarios, ¿no?- les preguntó. Estos asintieron como única respuesta.- Que guay. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocer mercenarios humanos. Supongo que podéis quedaros con las habitaciones de la 22 a la 31. Están reservadas para los soldados de élite, pero no hay muchos en el ejército de Laharl así que no creo que nadie ponga ninguna pega, sobre todo después de que hayáis salvado a Sicily. Aquí todos le tienen mucho aprecio.

-No quiero sonar maleducado, pero es que hay algo que me lleva incordiando desde que os hemos conocido- dijo Medic de pronto.-¿Por qué Sicily no se parece en nada a los demás demonios? Esas alas son más propias de un ángel según nuestra literatura.

-Eso es porque soy un ángel- respondió esta como si nada.

Los humanos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo ser eso posible?- preguntó Heavy por todos. Acto seguido puso cara de asco al notar como la baba de Soldier, a quien cargaba, se le caía sobre el hombro

-Es una larga historia... quizás debería dejarla para otro día, ya que hoy estoy muy cansada- dijo ella evitando responder. Esa historia era algo que a su hermano no le hacia gracia publicar a los cuatro vientos, y aquellos humanos, pese haberla salvado, seguían siendo completos desconocidos.

-Por si os interesa, yo soy un ángel caído- les informó Flonne, cambiando de tema al notar al incomodidad de Sicily.- Pero estoy estudiando para volver a ser una aprendiz de ángel.

-Pero, ángeles y demonios son enemigos, ¿no?- quiso saber Demoman.

-En realidad no- respondió Sicily.- Sólo es que tienen muchos prejuicios los unos contra los otros, pero mi hermano, Flonne y yo nos estamos esforzando porque las relaciones entre Celestia y el Inframundo mejoren.

-Perdonad que corte vuestra conversación, pero necesito ir a al baño- interrumpió Spy.

-El de este piso está el tercer pasillo que hemos dejado atrás, segunda puerta a la derecha- le explicó Flonne rápidamente.

-Merci- agradeció el francés antes de esfumarse sin más.

-Que os apostáis a que Spy no ha ido al baño y que su intención es espiar la conversación privada de nuestro nuevo "jefe"- le susurró Scout a sus compañeros, poniendo desdén en la palabra jefe.

-No me extrañaría- gruñó Sniper.

-¿Qué estáis murmurando ahí?- quiso saber Sicily con curiosidad.

-Nada, nada. Sólo que Spy es un pijo tiquismiquis y seguro que se pone a limpiar el retrete antes de hacer lo que le toque, así que va a tardar un rato- mintió Demoman.

\- ¿Un mercenario al que le importa la pulcritud? Eso si que no me los esperaba...¡Es genial!- exclamó Flonne.

"Esta chica es fácil de impresionar" pensaron todos los mercenarios presentes y despiertos.

Efectivamente, tal y como Scout había predicho, Spy no había ido al baño, sino que se había vuelto invisible y se había dirigido directamente a la sala del trono. Desde allí, evitando colocarse en un lugar donde el Overlord pudiese verlo (no fuera a ser que tuviera poderes para detectarle), procedió a escuchar la conversión.

-Entonces estáis seguros de no tenéis ningún enemigo en común en este Inframundo- les decía Laharl a sus vasallos.

-A Xenolith sólo le perseguían los fanáticos del rey, y esos no tenían nada en contra mía porque siempre fui "la más sorprendente hazaña de rescate del rey Krichevskoy"- le recordaba Etna.

-¿Qué hay de Maderas?- insistió Laharl.

Etna soltó una carcajada seca al oír aquel nombre.

-Ese tipo se caga encima cada vez que oye mi nombre: no creo que se atreva hacernos nada a mi hermano y a mi- le replicó. Luego se quedó callada unos segundos y se puso a pensar.- A no ser...

-¿A no ser que qué?- le insistió Laharl con impaciencia.

-Quizás haya encontrado apoyo de alguien a quien considere lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarse a mi- respondió ella finalmente.

Ahora fue Laharl el que soltó una carcajada.

\- Yo soy el único que puede enfrentarse a ti en este Inframundo- rió este.

\- Cierto, cierto. Sobre todo ahora que tengo todos mis poderes de vuelta- admitió Etna.- Además, Maderas no sabe de la existencia de Xenolith. ¿O quizás sí?

-Si ese tal Maderas es aquel demonio que robó tus recuerdos hace unos años, lo único que sabe de mí es que como vuelva a acercarse a ti va a morir- expuso el aludido.- Literalmente. Le eché una maldición cuando aún tenía aquel amuleto tras enterarme de lo que te había hecho.

-Ah, por eso es que sólo me responde si le hablo por teléfono- rió Etna con malicia.- Chico listo.

\- Espera... ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas observando a Etna después de que os separarán?- preguntó Laharl, consternado.

\- Desde que el rey murió, pero siempre mantuve mis distancias- respondió Xenolith.

-Si no fueras mi hermano, tu acusaría de stalker y te pondría una orden de alejamiento- le dijo Etna con tono de exasperación.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿descartamos a Maderas entonces?- consultó Laharl.

\- Yo lo pondría en "posible sospechoso, si el tipo es de verdad tan tonto"- decidió Etna.

-¿Y alguien de otro Inframundo que se te ocurra?- insistió el Overlord,

-Hasta donde me alcanza la memoria, no he salido nunca de este Inframundo- respondió Xenolith.

-Yo no he hecho muchos enemigos fuera. Y los pocos que me he hecho ya están muertos- fue la respuesta de Etna.

-Luego sólo podemos esperar a que esa tipa cante- gruñó Laharl.- En fin, ya veremos mañana, ahora estoy cansado y necesito echar una siesta.

-Vago... - le insultó Etna.- Bueno, yo voy a ver la tele si no te importa. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Xenolith?

-Me pasaré por la enfermería para una revisión: la doctora quiere asegurarse de que lo que haya usado ese humano para curarme no interfiera con mi tratamiento- explicó este.

Al ver que Xenolith se acercaba a la salida, Spy optó por marcharse de allí, no el fuera a descubrir. Además, probablemente las encargadas del tour ya le echarían en falta. Al menos se marchaba satisfecho: había tomado nota mental de todo lo dicho y no sólo se había asegurado de que el Overlord no les estuviese ocultando novedades acerca del asunto, si no que había descubierto algunas cosas interesantes sobre Xenolith y Etna... por no hablar del hecho de que parecían existir más inframundos a pare del que habían acabado cayendo él y sus compañeros. Aunque viendo como se las traían esos dos, lo mejor sería no hablar nada acerca de lo que había escuchado, no fuera a meterse en un lío con ellos.

Aquel año en el infierno empezaba muy interesante.

 _En el siguiente episodio:_

* Aparece una imagen en la que se muestra al BLU atrincherados en la sala del trono con las armas en alto*

"– Etna – ¡Rebelión en el castillo! ¡Los mercenarios que había contratado el rey han montado un motín!

– Engineer – Espera, ¡¿qué?!

– Sniper – ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Somos profesionales y siempre cumplimos nuestro trabajo, no importa cuando odiemos a nuestro jefe!

*Aparece ahora una imagen en la que se ve a Laharl atado y siendo disparado por Sniper*

– Etna – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Overlord muere a manos de los violentos humanos

– Laharl – Que manía de matarme en estas cosas...

– Etna – De la noche a la mañana, los macabros mercenarios imponen una terrible dictadura.

– Soldier – ¡Le está bien empleado a Satán!

*Aparece una imagen en la que Sicily, Flonne, Etna y Xenolith montan en unos robots con forma de Prinnies *

– Etna –¡Lo que los malvados humanos no se esperan es que el equipo de héroes "Etna y los fabulosos", dirigidos por la carismática y hermosa Etna, está dispuesto a darlo todo para salvar al reino!

– Xenolith – Anda, mi primera preview de Etna. Me hace ilusión y todo.

– Etna – En el siguiente episodio de "Defensora Espacial Etna" capítulo 2: "el épico sacrificio de Xenolith". ¡Yo seré la luz que salve al mundo!

– Xenolith – Y ya se me ha ido la ilusión.

– Scout – ¡Eh mamá! ¡Salgo en un crossover! "

* * *

 **Para los que os habéis alarmado con la preview: es una broma. En Disgaea salen este tipo de preview al terminar cada capítulo, así que he decidido incluirlas en este fic.**


	3. Capítulo 2: La primera misión

**Capítulo 2: La primera misión**

Engineer se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Se suponía que aquel era su día libre y él estaba agotado, así que decidió quedarse en la cama a descansar un poco más. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el que su equipo y el RED, tras haber formado una alianza para acabar con la inminente invasión de los robots, habían decidido mandar al cadáver del jefe del otro equipo al Inframundo, pero por culpa de la obsesión del RED por ganar, el equipo BLU se había quedado atrapado allí y habían conocido al rey de los demonios, apenas un adolescente, quien les había contratado porque ellos habían salvado a su hermana, que era un ángel.

-Pero que diablos cené anoche para tener estas pesadillas- gruñó el texano, removiéndose en su cama.

-¡MUERE, SATANÁS COMUNISTA!- oyó gritar a Soldier desde el piso inferior.

-¡¿PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTE HUMANO DE PACOTILLA?!- replicó la voz del crío de trece años de su sueño.

Ah, no: que no había sido un sueño: había ocurrido de verdad. Engineer abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación, de un gris ceniciento pero que sin duda era de un material de buena calidad. El texano suspiró profundamente y decidió que lo mejor era levantarse e ir al buscar el lugar donde servían el desayuno. Tras vestirse, deambuló por el castillo unos minutos hasta que, tras bajar las escaleras, se encontró de frente con Laharl, quien agarraba a Soldier por la espalda de su uniforme con una sola mano, como si fuera una bolsa.

-Hola, Engi. ¿Sabías que el Satanás comunista es un crío de trece años?- le saludó Soldier animadamente.

-¡No soy Satanás! ¡Y el comunismo no existe aquí!- gritaba el Overlord enfurecido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué no existe el comunismo en este sitio? ¡Y yo pensaba que estábamos en el infierno, pero debemos estar en el cielo!- exclamó Soldier entusiasmado.- Eh Engi, ¿sabías que el cielo es un sitio muy feo?

Laharl lanzó un gruñido de irritación y parecía tentado de lanzar a Soldier al pozo de lava más cercano. En el fondo, Engineer no podía evitar compadecer al muchacho: Soldier podía llegar a ser bastante cansino y a saber cuanto tiempo le habría estado incordiando hasta que les había encontrado.

-Eh, tú pareces estar más cuerdo- llamó Laharl al texano.- Hazte cargo de este loco antes de que me lo cargue- ordenó el demonio antes de arrojarle a Soldier a la cara como si no pesase nada y marcharse de allí. Engineer se apartó para evitar el golpe, dejando que Soldier se estampara contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a su compañero mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Por qué no me has agarrado?- le echó en cara este.

-Porque nos hubiéramos escoñado los dos y no habría podido ayudarte- respondió Engineer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tiene sentido...- cedió Soldier.

-Venga, vayamos a buscar a los demás.

No tardaron en encontrarlos: en una de las salas del piso inferior estaba la cocina, donde sus compañeros de equipo estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa acompañados por una gárgola, una mantícora y un dragón.

-Y él me dijo: "¿por qué siempre me dices las cosas que ya sé?" y yo le dije "porque es mi trabajo como NPC"- estaba relatando la mantícora a sus compañeros de equipo. La mantícora rompió a reír como si hubiera contado un chiste, pero los únicos que parecían haberlo pillado eran Scout y los otros seres mitológicos.

-Buenos días- saludó Engineer mientras se sentaba a la mesa, intentando no mostrarse amedrentado ante los monstruos. En cuanto se sentó, uno de los Prinnies le sirvió un plato de tostadas y un café.

\- Buenos días- le devolvió Medic el saludo.-Estábamos hablando con estos fascinante seres que dicen ser vasallos del antiguo rey.

\- Oh, has encontrado a Soldier- dijo Demoman tras darle un sorbo a una botella de whisky.- Se levantó esta mañana hecho un basilisco y dijo una tontería sobre que iba a enfrentarse a Satanás- añadió.

-Pensaba que Laharl era Satanás- explicó el texano, exasperado.

-¡Pero ya no lo pienso!- exclamó Soldier.- ¡El comunismo no existe aquí, por lo que he deducido que no debemos estar en el infierno, sino en el cielo y que por lo tanto ese crio debe de ser el hijo de Dios!

Todos los presentes, salvo Engineer y Pyro, quien estaba jugando con la cola del dragón, el cual guardaba cierto parecido al se había encontrado el día anterior, salvo que esta era algo más grande y sus escamas de color un rojo un tanto pálido, se quedaron mirando pasmados a Soldier, sus expresiones diciendo "¿en serio ha dicho lo que creo que acaba de decir?".

-Y yo pensaba que el humano más raro que habíamos conocido era Gordon- comentó la mantícora, para romper el silencio.

-Seamos sinceros: fue el primer humano que conocimos- dijo la gárgola.

-¿Quién ser Gordon?- quiso saber Heavy, interesado en el tema al oír que ya habían trabajados otro humanos para Laharl.

-Capitán Gordon, Defensor de la Tierra, quien trabajaba para la Earth Defense Force o EDF- explicó la mantícora.

\- El tipo era un guaperas cabeza de chorlito a quien engañaron sus jefes para que viniera a matar a Laharl- descubrió la gárgola.- Al final Laharl le acabó convirtiendo en su vasallo.

-¿Estás hablando de Gordon o de Flonne?- le preguntó el dragón tras soltar una risilla, mientras le lanzaba pequeñas ascuas a Pyro, quien las agarraba en el aire como si fuera un gato.

-Que raro... no me suena ningún Capitán Gordon o EDF en nuestro mundo- dijo Spy, en tono pensativo.

-Eso se debe a que debéis proceder de realidades distintas, o quizás de la misma realidad pero del pasado- respondió la gárgola.- Sabemos de otra realidad más en el que la humanidad está defendida por un grupo llamado Overwatch. A veces abrimos una ventana dimensional y les espiamos: hay mucho salseo entre los dos comandantes.

Por alguna extraña razón, a todos los miembros del BLU les entró un escalofrío al oír el nombre de aquella organización.

-Volviendo al tema de Gordon... ¿Qué le pasó?- insistió Scout, temiéndose de que le hubieran matado o algo.

-Oh nada. Una vez acabó el follón aquel que se montó con un arcángel con delirios de grandeza , Laharl le dejó volver a su mundo y le nombró su embajador o algo así- explicó la gárgola, cuyas palabras aliviaron a Scout y al resto de mercenarios, que aunque no habían dicho nada se habían sentido preocupados por el destino su predecesor, no fuera a ser que ellos acabasen igual.

En ese instante Etna entró en el comedor.

-Pero bueno, ¿ya estáis contando batallitas? ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- les echó en cara la recién llegada a los vasallos del antiguo rey.

-Estamos jubilados. ¿Qué otra cosa esperas que hagamos?- le recordó el dragón, a quien Pyro le había agarrado la cola para llamar su atención. El dragón miró a los mercenarios y les preguntó:-¿Estáis seguros de que esto es un humano y no un gato?

-A veces ni nosotros mismos estamos seguros de lo que es- admitió Sniper.

-Sólo que es un monstruo mudo... un psicópata que adora oír los gritos de sufrimiento de sus víctimas mientras son calcinadas vivas- añadió Spy como si estuviera describiendo a la peor criatura que uno se puede encontrar en sus pesadillas.

-Quién lo diría, si hasta parece adorable- comentó el dragón contemplando a Pyro, quien se abrazaba fuertemente a su cola.- Quizás tiene algo de genética de dragón, por eso de disfrutar de las calcinaciones.

-Eso no es así...Sólo hay que mantenerle alejado de un hacha o un lanzallamas- puntualizó Engineer.-Además, Spy exagera la naturaleza de Pyro porque es su enemigo natural.

-Siento odiar que me prendan fuego- replicó este con puro sarcasmo en su voz.

-En fin, id acabando con el desayuno rapidito, que Laharl tiene una misión para vosotros- les dijo Etna.

-¿Pero no nos quería como escoltas?- le preguntó Demoman.

-Vais a acompañar a Xenolith a un sitio, pero que os de el príncipe los detalles, que ese es su trabajo- respondió esta. A continuación, se dirigió a los pingüinos:- Prinnies: preparadme un buen desayuno, que estoy cabreada desde que esa tipa de ayer quiso matarme y necesito un atracón para relajarme antes del interrogatorio, no vaya a ser que me la cargue antes de que le saquemos información.

Al oír la palabra "cabreada" los pingüinos se apresuraron a cumplir los deseos de la demonio, totalmente atemorizados. Uno de ellos murmuró "seguro que la va a pagar con nosotros igualmente, dood".

Los mercenarios acabaron el desayuno rápidamente, ya que no querían hacer esperar más tiempo del necesario al Overlord, y se dirigieron a la sala del trono, donde les esperaban Laharl, Xenolith y una mujer a la que no habían visto el día anterior. Tenía una medio melena verde y portaba una armadura idéntica (hasta en las inapropiadas aberturas) a la demonio que habían derrotado ayer, salvo que esta era roja. Scout la miró de arriba abajo y asintió: ¡era perfecta para seducirla con sus técnicas de ligoteo!

-Por fin estáis aquí- dijo el Overlord, con tono de impaciencia.- Os pondré al corriente: Xenolith tiene un problemilla con su magia. No quiero debiluchos en mi castillo, así que necesito que se recupere lo antes posible

-Lo siento, señor Laharl,-comenzó a decir Sniper, dándose cuenta de lo raro que sonaba llamar "señor" a un crío- pero no sé como podemos ayudar nosotros en temas de magia.

-¡No me interrumpas, que aún no he terminado de hablar!- exclamó el Overlord, irritado. Sniper se apresuró a disculparse.-Vosotros no tenéis que ayudarle a recuperar su magia.

-Lo que me ocurre es que mi cuerpo tiene problemas para generar magia desde...- comenzó a explicar Xenolith, aunque se paró unos segundos para pensar sus siguientes palabras- un incidente que ocurrió hace unos meses. Según la doctora del castillo, para recuperarme del todo necesito tomar una pócima de maná al día, seguida por comer de manera abundante y dar paseos por zonas cargadas de energía en el Inframundo.

-Eso suena parecido a una anemia- comentó Medic. Luego, con una sonrisa añadió:- que interesante: no sabía que los demonios pudiesen enfermar.

-Pues eso: sólo tenéis que acompañarle durante su paseo y protegerle de posibles atacantes- dijo Laharl. A continuación se dirigió a la mujer de la armadura.- Barbara...

-¿Sí, señor?- respondió la aludida.

-Ve con estos tipos y ayúdales a proteger a Xenolith si os atacan. Y por favor: que se te pegue algo de ellos- le pidió el Overlord.- Con ese algo me refiero a que aprendas de una vez a pensar por ti misma y no sólo te limites a acatar órdenes como un robot.

La aludida se quedó mirando al Overlord unos segundos, expectante.

-¿Es eso una orden?- insistió ella finalmente.

-Sí, es una orden- le confirmó el Overlord, con resignación mientra se llevaba una mano a la sien.

-Uno pensaría que tener un vasallo que te obedezca a ciegas en todo es el sueño de todo rey- comentó Spy.

-Yo también lo pensaba, hasta que conocí a esta tipa - admitió Laharl.- Una vez casi se muere cuando le mandé a vigilar un área por una semana y se me olvidó decirle que debía parar a comer.

-Fui entrenada para obedecer órdenes sin pensar en nada más que en estas, su alteza- le recordó Barbara con obstinación.

-¡Pero ten algo de sentido común! ¡ Que si no llego a mandar tu relevo un día antes no lo cuentas!- le gritó el Overlord.- Créeme: estoy determinado a cambiar esa actitud repulsivamente obediente tuya.

"Así que Laharl se preocupa por sus vasallos. O al menos se preocupa más que lo que Blutarch se preocupaba de nosotros. Y mil veces más que la Administradora por alguien que no sea Miss Pauling o alguno de nosotros dos..." pensó Engineer al ver la escena.

-Ahora marchaos, que tengo que interrogar a esa tipa de ayer.

Y tras esas palabras el Overlord se levantó de su trono y sin un gesto ni mirada salió en dirección a las mazmorras. Los mercenarios decidieron aprovisionarse: Engineer había conseguido algo de metal de uno de los mecánicos que trabajaba en el castillo, mientras que el resto había descubierto una tienda situada cerca de la entrada en la que vendían casi toda clase de armas y munición. Los únicos que no habían conseguido abastecer sus armas preferidas eran Heavy, ya que las balas de su preciada minigun eran customizadas y muy caras, y Pyro, ya que la compañía de esa tienda no fabricaba lanzallamas. El ruso había optado por comprar unos guantes que aumentaban la potencia física y Pyro se había conformado con un hacha que según el tendero estaba imbuida con fuego de dragón y por lo tanto portaba el poder de ese elemento.

Una vez abastecidos, procedieron a marcharse del castillo. Al parecer Laharl tenía a su servicio a una persona que se encargaba de abrir puertas dimensionales, lo cual les venía de lujo para desplazarse, ya que ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de cómo orientarse en el Inframundo y además se habían dejado los vehículos en su mundo ( a Sniper le irritaba especialmente el hecho de no tener su preciada caravana). Mientras terminaban de hacer los preparativos, preguntaron a Xenolith si iban a volver al mismo lugar que el día anterior, pero este les aclaró que necesitaba ir a zonas con diferente energía elemental. Xenolith explicó en que el Inframundo había cuatro energía elementales principales: fuego, agua, viento y cosmos, y que la doctora le había recomendado que siguiera ese orden para recuperarse. Por desgracia, los únicos lugares del Inframundo donde podían encontrar grandes concentraciones energía de agua eran zonas heladas.

\- Así que nos tocan cambios bruscos de temperatura- dijo Scout, molesto ante la idea.

\- Me da a mi que alguno de nosotros va a acabar con un resfriado- gruñó Sniper.

-Os advierto que no tengo paracetamol a mano, así que haber cómo os la apañáis si os ponéis enfermos con fiebre- les informó Medic.

-Heavy está preparado para soportar cualquier temperatura- presumió el ruso.

-Normal, con tanta grasa- se burló Scout en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijo pequeño Scout?- le interrogó Heavy con una mirada intimidatoria, intuyendo que Scout le había insultado por el gesto burlón de su cara.

-Que tiene guasa que tengamos que aguantar el frío- se apresuró a disimular este, intentando no provocar la ira del ruso.

-¡No si yo, la heroína del amor y la justicia puedo evitarlo!- exclamó Flonne en tono dramático, bajando por las escaleras cargando con diez abrigos de piel- ¡Ropita de invierno para mis mercenarios favoritos!

-Oh, somos sus favoritos- se animó Soldier mientras él y sus compañeros se tapaban.- ¡Y decía la Administradora que no valíamos nada!

-Bueno, somos los únicos mercenarios que conoce, así que tampoco es que tenga muchos referentes- le recordó Demoman.

-Merci, Flonne- agradeció Spy en nombre de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, si estáis ya listos, os llevaré a vuestro destino- dijo la mujer que se encargaba de los portales.

Unos segundos más tardes aparecían en un claro de un bosque totalmente nevado, rodeado por escarpadas montañas. No había nada en aquel paisaje que indicase que estaban en el infierno. De hecho, aquel paraje no era muy diferente al que podía observarse desde Coldfront.

Lo primero que hizo Pyro nada más ver tanta nieve fue lanzarse al suelo y empezar a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

-¡Pyro, ahora no es momento para eso! ¡Estamos trabajando!-le riñó Engineer a su excéntrico compañero. Pyro se le quedó mirando fijamente.- No me pongas ojitos de cordero.- El pirómano respondió a Engineer con unas palabras que ninguno de los presentes consiguió entender.- Tampoco me hagas chantaje emocional...- Pyro siguió insistiendo.-Vale, le preguntaré a Xenolith- se rindió finalmente el texano. A continuación, se giró hacia Xenolith y le pidió- Xenolith, ¿puede Pyro ponerse a jugar mientras no nos ataca nadie?

-Em... supongo que no hay problema- respondió este, confundido antes la situación. A continuación, cuestionó al resto del equipo-¿Cómo puede entenderle?

-Ni idea. Al principio Engineer se mostraba receloso de Pyro, como los demás, pero después de una batalla empezaron a juntarse mucho y en un par de semanas estaba hablando con Pyro como si fuera una persona normal. Bueno, más bien como si fuera un niño pequeño. Además, empezó a abogar por él diciendo "no es tan malo, sólo necesita un poco de comprensión"- relató Spy.- Me repatea un poco que defienda a semejante criatura...

-Básicamente, Engineer quería investigar las razones por la que Pyro se comporta de manera tan extraña y acabaron entablando una curiosa amistad- completó Medic.- Engineer incluso desarrolló un dispositivo que nos permitía ver la realidad como la ve Pyro. Es... psicodélico por decirlo de algún modo.

-Suena complicado- fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir a Xenolith ante lo que había escuchado.

-Una lástima que no tengamos unas gafas de esas por aquí: es algo que es más fácil de entender si lo ves- insistió Medic.

De pronto, oyeron movimiento tras ellos. Los mercenarios sacaron sus armas, en alerta. En menos de un parpadeo estaban rodeados una manada de lo que parecían ser muñecos de nieves gigantes, de enormes brazos musculados y cabezas poco distinguibles de su cuerpo en la que brillaban dos pequeños ojos amarillos. Los gigantes seres rugieron, enfurecidos por algún motivo y miraban a los mercenarios amenzantemente.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- quiso saber Demoman, con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad.

-Golems. Creo que están enfadados porque hemos invadido su territorio- explicó Xenolith sin alterarse.

-¡Pero somos vasallos del rey!- exclamó Scout.- Deberíamos andar por donde quisiéramos sin que el resto de habitantes nos lo impidiesen.

-¿Acaso en tu mundo los leones no atacan a cualquiera que se le ponga por delante independientemente de su condición social?- le preguntó el demonio.

-¿Entonces son como animales locales? Pero yo he visto a uno de estos en el castillo y me saludó amablemente- dijo Medic con tono dubitativo.

-Bueno, incluso en la misma especie de demonio puede haber diferentes grados de inteligencia y salvajismo- explicó Xenolith.- Estos de aquí son básicamente una manada de fieras salvajes.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, el más grande de esos Golems rugió con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre el equipo. Heavy extendió sus brazos y lo paró en seco, mientras le hacia retroceder empujando con una fuerza aumentada gracias a los guantes. El resto de golems, más pequeños, se lanzó a por el resto del equipo quienes comenzaron a dispararles, pero las balas no parecían tener efecto en las bestias de nieve, así que Sniper, Spy, Scout y Engineer retrocedieron con cautela. Por suerte, el calor generado por las explosiones de Demoman y Soldier, y el hacha de fuego de Pyro, causaban estragos en el cuerpo helado de los enormes monstruos, por lo que tras un pequeño esfuerzo, acabaron con ellos.

Pero no pudieron celebrar su victoria, ya que apenas un par de segundos después de que los golems fueran destrozados, estos comenzaron a recomponerse una vez más. Los mercenarios se prepararon para la segunda oleada de ataques de los seres, quienes lanzaban ahora grandes bolas de nieve, que los mercenarios tenían que esquivar.

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad?- preguntó Scout retóricamente.

Pese al calor generado por las cercanas explosiones y al abrigo que le había dado Flonne, Scout tiritaba de frío .En ese instante, Barbara pasó junto a él, bloqueando los ataques de los golems que se dirigían hacia Xenolith. haciendo gala de una increíble velocidad, tanto de reacción como física. Aunque ella sólo se limitaba a cubrir a Xenolith, Scout estaba seguro de ella sola era capaz de bloquear la mitad de los ataques que estaban recibiendo.

-¿Y tú no tienes frío?- le preguntó tras mirarla de arriba a abajo. Esa armadura era bien sexy, pero no parecía óptima para el combate.

-No me han ordenado tener frío- replicó ella mientras desviaba otro ataque de los golems.

-Mira, estás muy buena, pero no me gustan las chicas tan cuadriculadas de carácter- le espetó Scout.

-Y a mi no me gusta que se metan con mi disciplina- le cortó ella bruscamente.-Ahora deja de hablarme: me distraes y no puedo cumplir con la orden.

Scout iba a replicar, pero un puñetazo de uno de los golems le hizo volar varios metros, con tanta potencia que se llevó a Soldier, quien combatía desde unos metros más atrás, por delante. Soldier se libró de recibir muchos daños, ya que su abrigo se quedó enganchado la rama de un árbol, pero Scout siguió volando hasta que fue a darse de bruces contra un tronco. Medic chasqueó la lengua, frustrado, y fue corriendo a ayudarles mientras murmuraba " dummkopfs".

-Ha sido un poco trambólico. Él voló. Y me hizo volar. Y se estampó allí en la arbolada- decía Soldier mareado mientras Medic le le desenganchaba y sanaba sus heridas. Acto seguido, fue a socorrer a Scout.

Scout estaba muy dolorido, pero aún así logró incorporarse antes de que Medic llegara a sanarle. Mientras se levantaba, miró hacia arriba y le pareció ver un extraño brillo azulado en lo alto de un árbol cercano. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero la luz parpadeó varias veces de manera intermitente. ¿Qué podría ser aquello?

Cuando Medic llegó a sanarle, y mientras las heridas del bostoniano se curaban con rapidez, no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que este estaba observando con tanto esmero, así que siguió su mirada para averiguarlo, encontrando el mismo parpadeo. El alemán echó un vistazo al resto del equipo: otro de lo golems se acababa de recomponer. Entonces,una idea cruzó por la cabeza del doctor.

\- Scout: avísame cuando veas esa luz parpadear de nuevo- le pidió Medic mientras prestaba atención a sus compañeros: Demoman, a quien se le debían estaba acabando las granadas, reventó otro de los golems.

-Ahora- le avisó Scout inmediatamente después de que los restos del golem cayesen al suelo.

Un par de segundos más tarde, el golem se recomponía y atacaba de nuevo a Demoman, quién dejó escapar un "¡oh, venga ya!". Con determinación, Medic sacó su ballesta y apuntó hacia el árbol donde había visto la luz brillar. Disparó certeramente y su jeringuilla cruzó la distancia entre ellos y el árbol a gran velocidad.

-¡Ay!- oyeron gritar a una voz femenina y juvenil. Apenas unos instantes después, una demonio de aspecto infantil, con una larga melena y ojos azulados, portando un centro con una joya del mismo color, cayó del árbol. Mientras que ella había aterrizado sin sufrir muchos daños, el cetro había caído de tal manera que la joya que lo adornaba se había dañado y se desquebrajaba poco a poco. En cuestión de segundos, la gema terminó de romperse y los golems comenzaron a derretirse, dejando al resto del equipo confundidos sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar. Scout corrió hacia la joven demonio y le apuntó con la escopeta en su cabeza antes de que pudiese escapar.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hemos encontrado a la que estaba detrás del ataque de los golems!- informó Scout a sus compañeros con un grito, quienes se apresuraron hacia ellos.

-Maldición...- gruñó la niña.- Casi los tenía.

-¿Quién eres tú?- quiso saber un muy enfadado Soldier.

-¡Soy Nivek, la reina de las nieves!- se presentó la joven, con rabia en su voz mientras agarraba el cetro bruscamente.- ¡Ayer vosotros derrotasteis humillante a mis compañeros y a mi hermano Kevin, causándoles muy muy graves quemaduras, en el mar de Gehenna! ¡Estoy aquí para reclamar venganza y cumplir con la misión de matar a ese demonio de ahí!- añadió señalando a Xenolith con su cetro.

-Pues poca venganza vas a tener con ese trozo de chatarra- se rió Demoman señalando al cetro.

La demonio no pareció entender a que se refería el escocés en un primer momento, pero le bastó echar un vistazo a su arma para comprender que la situación no le beneficiaba para nada.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la demonio alarmada al comprobar que la joya, que era la fuente de su poder mágico, se había roto.- ¡Sin este cetro sólo soy una maga normal, no la reina de las nieves!

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: si no sirve "let it go, let it go"- se burló Bárbara, canturreando las dos últimas palabras. Scout la miró sorprendido: no se esperaba que una persona así fuese capaz de bromear.

-Malditos tramposos... - gruñó Nivek.

-Dijo la que mandaba a otros a atacarnos desde lejos mientras ella miraba desde una distancia segura- le echó en cara Soldier.

-Basta de cháchara- interrumpió Xenolith, con severidad.- ¿Quién os ha enviado a este Inframundo con el fin de matarme a mi y a mi hermana?- cuestionó a Nikev.

-¡Soy una profesional y los profesionales no revelamos quien nos ha contratado!

Sniper arqueó una ceja al oír esas palabras. Eran palabras muy familiares.

-Xenolith: creo que los tipos que tratan de darte caza deben de ser una banda de mercenarios- le informó el australiano al aludido.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- quiso saber la demonio, sorprendida ante la suposición acertada de Sniper.

-Nosotros también somos mercenarios y también nos regimos por el mismo principio- respondió Sniper.

-¿Significa eso que hemos sido derrotados por una panda de mercenarios humanos de pacotilla?¡ No puede ser! ¡El jefe Drakenium se enterará de esto!-exclamó Nivek, indignada. Y antes de que nadie pudiese actuar, se envolvió a si misma en luz y desapareció.

-Vaya: se ha inmolado pero no le ha servido de nada- dijo Soldier, con decepción en su voz.-¡Si se inmola que al menos cause una explosión fuerte o algo de ese estilo.

-No se ha inmolado. Se ha teletransportado- corrigió Xenolith.-Drakenium... he oído ese nombre en algún sitio. Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo y comentarle lo sucedido a Laharl.

Y así lo hicieron. Xenolith se encargó de llamar a la portera dimensional y unos segundos después el equipo estaba de vuelta en el interior del castillo. Nada más llegar, preguntaron donde podían localizar a Laharl, y descubrieron que se encontraba refunfuñando en la sala del trono, ya que no había conseguido sacarle ni media palabra a la prisionera: las canciones infantiles le habían afectado tanto que lo único que pronunciaba eran versos sueltos de las mismas. Xenolith despidió a los mercenarios, pidiéndoles que fueran a descansar mientras él hablaba con Laharl sobre lo sucedido. Los mercenarios asintieron, agradecidos ya que se encontraban agotados después de la pelea contra las bestias de nieve, aunque Spy se separó del grupo con el fin de volver a oír a escondidas la conversación de su jefe.

-¿Dijo que su líder llamaba Drakenium?- insistió Laharl tras oí el relato de Xenolith. Con él estaban Flonne, Etna y Sicily.

\- Esto es interesante: Drakenium es conocido como el Overlord errante y líder de la banda de mercenarios "colmillo de la noche"- comentó Etna.-Muchas veces salen noticias acerca de ellos, hablando de sus fechorías.

-He oído que son especialmente sanguinarios y muy buenos en su trabajo...- añadió Flonne.

-Pero también se dice que contratar sus servicios es muy muy caro y sólo Overlords de inframundos muy ricos pueden costeárselos- recordó Sicily haber oído en la misma noticia.

-Bueno, eso cierra el círculo de sospechosos a "sólo" una veintena de inframundos- comentó Etna con el sarcasmo notable en su voz.

-Pero...¿qué tendrán esos inframundos en nuestra contra?- se preguntó Xenolith.

...

En una lúgubre habitación de un castillo abandonado, un demonio de negra y pesada armadura, ojos azules como el hielo y un pelo más negro que el corazón de la Administradora escuchaba el relato de Nivek, mientras en un televisor cercano una silueta les contemplaba. Tras el demonio, dispuestos en tres camas yacían un minotauro, un niño y una mujer zorro, totalmente cubiertos de vendas.

-Entonces los que hirieron a nuestros camaradas dicen ser mercenarios al servicio del Overlord de aquí...Que interesante- fue el comentario que hizo el demonio tras oír el testimonio dela bruja de hielo.

-¿En serio? ¿ La banda"Colmillo de la Noche" derrotada por una panda de humanos? Os contraté porque oí que erais lo mejor de lo mejor, pero empiezo a creer que no eran más que las mentiras de unos bravucones de barrio- se oyó decir a una decepcionada voz femenina, procedente del televisor.

-Mis subordinados sólo han tenido un problema de disciplina al haber subestimado a sus rivales- replicó el demonio.- Una vez se recuperen de sus heridas, me ocuparé de castigarles por su incompetencia. Y a Marie, a quien a capturado, la dejaré pudrirse en la mazmorra del castillo- Nikev parecía estar a punto de protestar tras oír aquello, pero su jefe le cortó antes de que pudiera expresar su desacuerdo.- Era ella quien estaba a cargo de ese pelotón, por lo tanto que la misión haya acabado en fracaso es su culpa.

-Eso está muy bien, pero os recuerdo que esos dos siguen vivos y coleando y por lo tanto mi corona peligra- dijo la voz con impaciencia.

Ante esas palabras, el demonio soltó una pequeña risilla malvada.

-No se preocupe, señora: Cumpliremos con nuestro contrato- aseguró el demonio.- Mañana yo, Drakenium, pondré fin a la vida de esos humanos que nos han afrentado con mis propias manos ...

Acto seguido el demonio hizo aparecer un enorme mandoble en sus manos y cortó la robusta mesa de roble que tenía ante él como si fuera de papel.

\- Y le traeré la cabeza de esos demonios.

...

 _En el siguiente episodio:_

* Aparece una imagen en la que Etna aparece vestida con un abrigo raído y demacrado, caminando por la nieve*

"– Etna (en tono dramático)– tras cumplir la mayoría de edad, la pobre Etna es expulsada del orfanato en el que se había criado y es abandonada a su suerte por el mundo...

-Scout – ¿Mayor de edad? ¡Pero si aparentas catorce!

*Aparece ahora una imagen en la que se ve a Medic y Heavy*

– Etna – En su deambular, se encuentra con un doctor alemán y su ayudante ruso, quienes están buscando a la superviviente desaparecida de la masacre familia real para llevarla con su último familiar vivo: su hermano Xenolith.

– Xenolith – Al menos en esta no muero...

*Aparece ahora una imagen en la que se ve a Laharl vestido con una túnica negra, acompañado por Sicily quien está disfrazada de murciélago*

– Etna – No obstante, el malvado hechicero Laharl, quién traicionó a la familia real, ha descubierto que ambos descendientes de la corona siguen vivos y se dispone a dar caza a Etna antes de que pueda reunirse con su hermano.

– Laharl – ¿Por qué coño soy yo el que traicionó a la familia real? ¡Yo debería de ser la familia real!

– Etna – ¿Lograrán Medic y Heavy proteger a la joven, delicada y frágil Etna...

– Medic – Yo creo que tu de frágil y delicada no tienes ni un pelo, fräulein.

– Etna – … de las garras del malvado hechicero y devolverle su trono? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente episodio de "Etna: la princesa perdida. Capítulo 3: Una vez en el 30 de Febrero". Yo sólo quiero encontrar a mi familia.

– Engineer – ¿y me dices que esto es normal?

– Laharl – Créeme: no habéis visto nada todavía.


	4. Capítulo 3: Ecos del pasado

**Capítulo 3: Ecos del pasado.**

Xenolith corría con un bebé en brazos, apretado junto a una figura distorsionada, quien les cobijaba de la lluvia bajo lo que Xenolith intuía que era un abrigo mientras avanzaban . El demonio pelirrojo se sentía muy pequeño junto a esa figura, no sólo en cuento a estatura, sino en cuanto a nivel de poder.

-¿No quieres que cargue con ella?- dijo la figura. Su voz también sonaba distorsionada por lo que le costaba distinguir que clase de emoción acompañaba su mensaje, pero el tono era indudablemente de hombre.

Xenolith sacudió la cabeza: era a él a quien se le había confiado la tarea de custodiar a su hermana. Los tres demonios siguieron corriendo bajo la lluvia, hasta que tras subir una pendiente hallaron una casa. La figura inspeccionó el interior de la casa, buscando posibles maldiciones o algo peligroso y una vez realizada su limpieza, procedió a lanzar lo que Xenolith interpretó como un hechizo de protección. El pelirrojo localizó una cama cercana, vieja, pero que parecía estar en buen estado y depositó allí a su hermana con delicadeza.

-Creo que aquí está bien...- comentó la figura.- Xenolith, escucha: prométeme que protegerás a tu hermana en mi ausencia.

-Pero volverás, ¿verdad?- preguntó Xenolith, con una voz de niño pequeño.

-Sólo promételo- insirió la figura.

-¿Y qué hago si le pasa... eso?

La figura distorsionada hizo aparecer una lanza roja como la sangre. El extremo tenía forma de U y estaba ornamentado con unas franjas negras, que le daban aspecto de cuernos.

-Con esta lanza podrás absorber ese poder que le hace tanto daño. Recuerda: úsala solamente para curar a Etna. No ataques a otros demonios con ella ni la claves en el suelo de este Inframundo, pues podrían ocurre cosas terribles.

Xenolith asintió, memorizando aquellas instrucciones. La figura murmuró "ese es mi pequeño" y revolvió el pelo pelirrojo del demonio. Acto seguido acarició la mejilla de Etna con suavidad, pero esta se revolvió en su sueño. Entonces la figura avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Padre...- detuvo Xenolith a la figura, agarrándole de su ropa.

-¿Sí?

-Ten cuidado- pidió el niño mientras le soltaba.

La figura no respondió, pero Xenolith podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

-Y tú también hijo... y tú también- se despidió la figura tras dar un largo suspiro, antes de desaparecer en la tormenta junto al brillo de un relámpago.

Xenolith despertó sobresaltado. Era la primera vez que soñaba con algo parecido. ¿Podría tener algo que ver con que haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde, tratando de recordar inútilmente algo que le diera una pista acerca de los ataques que había sufrido en los últimos días?

Por más que lo intentase, no conseguía poner cara al demonio de su sueños... aquel a quien había llamado padre. Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia, al fin y a cabo los sueños son sólo sueños.

Pero la lanza... Xenolith recordaba haber enterrado esa lanza junto a la cabaña muchos siglos atrás. Hasta que había tenido aquel sueño, no recordaba como había llegado ese objeto a su posesión. La había usado hasta que unos años más tarde se había roto al no poder soportar más la inmensa energía de Etna. Perder aquel instrumento,el único que podía a aliviar la grave condición de su hermana, había supuesto el fin de sus días tranquilos. El incoo de la desesperación de oír gritar a su hermana de puro dolor día tras día, hora tras hora sin poder remediarlo. Lo que le había llevado de cabeza a adquirir aquel peligroso amuleto...

Xenolith apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Debía recuperar los fragmentos de esa lanza. Quizás con ello consiguiera encontrar una pista de su pasado, algo que diera algún tipo de fundamento a los ataque sin sentido.

El demonio corrió con impaciencia por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a la portera dimensional, hasta que se chocó de bruces con Etna.

-Auch...- se quejó la demonio al recibir el impacto. Xenolith se apresuró a disculparse.-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con esas prisas?- le echó en cara su hermano.

-Tengo que ir a nuestro antiguo hogar lo más rápido que pueda- le respondió este apresuradamente.

Ante esas palabras, la demonio se cruzó de brazos.

-A no: no vas a ir sólo- le prohibió su hermana, ocultando su preocupación tras un rostro autoritario. Xenolith esbozó una media sonrisa: ahora que él estaba débil, las tornas se había invertido y era ella quien tenía que cuidar de él... a su peculiar manera, ya que Etna era muy orgullosa y no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones.- Ahora mismo estoy despertando a esos nueve para que te acompañen- añadió, pensando en los mercenarios.- Pero... ¿a que viene querer volver a ese sitio?¡Ya no queda nada allí!

Era cierto: la vieja casa había desaparecido. Cuando Etna había sido rescatada por el rey Krichevskoy de un demonio que la había secuestrado, él ya no vio el sentido en quedarse en un sitio fijo donde los fanáticos del rey, quienes pensaba que él quería usurpar el trono, pudieran darle caza con facilidad. Y sin nadie que cuidase del edificio, este simplemente se vino abajo con el paso del tiempo. Ya no quedaban ni los escombros...

Xenolith tardó en responder. Si le mentía con respecto a lo que había soñado, ella se daría cuenta y seguiría insistiendo y haciendo preguntas. Y si había algo que no le gustara a Xenolith ( a parte de la gente que osaba herir a su hermanita) eran los interrogatorios.

-Etna... he soñado con nuestro padre- le confesó Xenolith finalmente.

Etna tuvo que ahogar su emoción y sorpresa al oír las palabras de Xenolith. Una parte de ella ardía en deseos de saber más cosas de su familia, de saber quién era, pero por otro lado no quería hacerse ilusiones...

\- Seguramente sólo haya sido un sueño- le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.- Tu mismo dijiste que apenas recordabas nada de nuestra vida antes de que te hicieses con esa cosa.

-Y no lo recuerdo- aseguró su hermano.- O al menos no del todo. Pero escucha: en mi sueño aparecía un objeto y sé que es real.

-¡Y si lo encuentras lo único que tendrás serán pruebas de que nuestros padres nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte sabiendo lo que me pasaba!- le recriminó Etna, aunque su rabia no iba dirigida hacia su hermano.

-Etna, yo no creo que...- comenzó a decir Xenolith, pero su hermana le interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Tú no crees que nos abandonasen- completó ella por él.-No seas iluso. ¡Está claro que ningún demonio que se precie querría perder su tiempo y esfuerzo en una hija problemática!- gritó con ira.

Etna se marchó de allí, arrastrando los pies con rabia. Xenolith no intentó detenerla: Etna tenía un temperamento muy fuerte y era mejor esperar a que se calmara para insistir en el tema.

-Esa persona en mis sueños, no sonaba a alguien que abandonaría a su familia...- murmuró para si mismo.

De pronto oyó pasos tras de sí. Se giró pensando que quizás Etna había recapacitado, sólo para comprobar que era Engineer quien estaba allí.

-¿Xenolith? ¿Ha pasado algo? Os he oído discutir a Etna y a ti- preguntó el mercenario.

El mercenario normalmente tapaba sus ojos con unas gafas protectoras negras, pero ahora las llevaba al cuello, revelando unos ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Xenolith le contempló: era la primera vez que alguien le miraba así. No había tenido trato con humanos antes, pero era cierto que incluso cuando las ocultaban, sus emociones eran más fáciles que leer que las de los demonios.

Al principio, Xenolith no había estado de acuerdo en aceptar a los humanos como escoltas, ya que tampoco le gustaba un pelo que le ayudasen, y había tratado de convencer a Laharl de que no les necesitaba. El Overlord sin embargo había hecho oídos sordos a su petición, poniendo la excusa de que Xenolith necesitaba recuperar su magia si quería seguir a su servicio y que no podría hacerlo si alguien volvía atacarles. Al ver que Etna por una vez le daba su apoyo a Laharl, Xenolith desistió en su intento. Además, era mejor que exponer al peligro a una completa panda de desconocidos que a alguien con el que se había vuelto cercano, como Sicily.

Sin embargo, al ver la expresión preocupada de Engineer y al recordar como el equipo se había esforzado en su labor el día anterior, Xenolith se había dado cuenta de que quizás esos humanos no estaban tan mal.

\- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento: apenas son las seis de la mañana y debes estar agotado por lo de ayer- se disculpó el demonio pensando en los golems que se regeneraban.

-No: ya estamos todos levantados- respondió Engineer.- Soldier siempre nos pone en planta a esta hora. Ayer tuvimos la suerte de que durmió de más porque Heavy le había noqueado

-Entiendo... -dijo Xenolith intentando sonar comprensivo.-Oye, me preguntaba si os importaría acompañarme hoy algo más temprano. Necesito ir a un sitio urgentemente.

-Sin problemas- respondió Engineer con una sonrisa.- Avisaré a los chicos: agradecerán saltarse el cansino sermón de las mañanas. Pero, ¿a qué se debe la prisa?

-Es algo personal.

Engineer sentía curiosidad, pero decidió no insistir. Si las personas tenían secretos que guardaban celosamente, intuía que los demonios no sólo ocultaban secretos más profundos, sino con más fiereza. Decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y se apresuró a avisar a sus compañeros. Todos se apuntaron con entusiasmo, salvo Soldier, quien se quedó decepcionado por no poder terminar su discurso, y Bárbara, quien se negó a ir porque no había recibido la orden directamente de Laharl.

Los mercenarios se reunieron con Xenolith, quien les explicó que el lugar al que debían ir era la zona habitable más cercana al corazón del Inframundo: Agul Eviland. No sólo quería ir allí por su asunto personal sino que además ese lugar estaba cargado de energía de viento, por lo que matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

Los mercenarios se preguntaban que clase de lugar sería aquel, tan cerca del núcleo de aquel mundo que cada día que pasaba les parecía más extraño. La mayoría del grupo suponía que debería ser un lugar árido y caluroso, pero Pyro se lo imaginaba como un lugar lleno de arcoiris (es decir: fuego) en el que habitaban criaturas felices (terrible dragones come personas). Por eso, cuando atravesaron el portal, no pudieron evitar encontrarse fascinados por el paisaje.

-Primero un mar de lava, luego un paraje helado, ahora un sitio que parece puta jungla... -comentó Scout.-El Inframundo es un lugar completito.

-Sólo espero que los mosquitos no sean también demoníacos- deseó Sniper.- Ya tengo bastante con los de Australia.

En efecto, el lugar al que había llegado estaba repleto de árboles de anchos troncos y enormes y retorcidas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. También podían verse champiñones gigantes, de aspecto venenoso y flores asalvajadas.

-El sitio al que vamos no debería estar muy lejos- informó Xenolith.- Aún así hay demonios salvajes por aquí, por lo que debemos ir con cuidado.

Los mercenarios asintieron y cargaron sus armas, salvo Heavy y Pyro quienes seguían usando armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Acto seguido, comenzaron a hacerse paso entre la espesura.

Caminaron durante un rato, espantando a los monstruos que les atacaban con el ruido de las escopetas ( a los que los demonios de esa región no parecían estar acostumbrados), que variaban entre polillas gigantes, dragones azules, lobos con un largo cuerno en su cabeza y mujeres gato musculosas y bien dotadas de pecho (que a Scout no le parecían atractivas porque no le iba el rollo "furry", como él lo había llamado después de que sus compañeros le cuestionarán sobre por qué no había tratado de ligar con ellas).

Finalmente, llegaron a una especie de descampado donde en un pasado parecía haberse encontrado algún tipo de construcción.

-Es aquí- anunció Xenolith.

Los mercenarios se mostraron decepcionados con su destino. El viaje no había sido precisamente fácil, y ver que el fin del trayecto era literalmente nada les bajó bastante los ánimos... Salvo Pyro, quien estaba decepcionado porque no le habían dejado usar su piruleta crea arcoiris, es decir: su hacha de fuego, para crear un hermoso y colorido paisaje, es decir: prenderle fuego al bosque.

-Pero si aquí no hay nada, Xeno **glosia** \- dijo Soldier, apenado.-Oh no, eso significa que los aliens se han llevado lo que veníamos a buscar. ¡Malditos extraterrestres comunistas!

-Aquí estaba la casa en la que viví con Etna cuando eramos niños-explicó Xenolith, ignorando los desvarios del humano.- Lo que busco debería de estar... - decía mientras tanteaba el suelo con la palma de su mano, la cual brillaba con un color muy tenue al ser un hechizo de detección básico que apenas consumía energía-... aquí. ¿Alguien tiene algo para cavar?

Soldier sacó una pala de quién sabe donde y se puso a cavar a la vez que silbaba una alegre cancioncilla. Sus compañeros, sin embargo, optaron por vigilar el perímetro, no fuera a ser que algún miembro de la banda de demonios que andaba tras la cabeza de Xenolith hiciese acto de presencia. Mientras Soldier cavaba, Xenolith no pudo evitar preguntarle porque cargaba con una pala y este le había dicho que era por si hacía falta hacer una trinchera y abrirle la cabeza a alguien. El demonio no insistió más en el asunto.

Pasados unos minutos, Soldier dio con algo metálico, haciendo un sonoro cling que atrajo la atención de sus compañeros, salvo la de Sniper, quien subido a la copa de un árbol cercano, estaba concentrado mirando por el zoom de su rifle en busca de movimientos sospechosos entre la espesura.

-¿Es esto, Xenofobia?- llamó Soldier al demonio, sosteniendo los dos fragmentos de una lanza. Xenolith la reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Sí!- exclamó el demonio, y por primera vez una chispa de entusiasmo brilló en su normalmente serio semblante. Xenolith arrebató los dos fragmentos de las manos del americano y los examinó con cuidado.

-¿Una lanza rota?¿Para eso hemos venido hasta aquí?- cuestionó Scout, decepcionado y molesto con la idea de que aquello tan importante fuera un arma que ni servía.

-Si lo que soñé esta noche era un recuerdo, esta lanza era de mi padre- dijo Xenolith, un poco irritado ante las preguntas de Scout, aunque en el fondo no podía culparle de su decepción.- Si la llevo a un experto en armas quizás encuentre alguna pista sobre mi origen... y el de Etna- añadió más para si mismo que para el equipo.

Por su parte, los mercenarios ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa ante aquella respuesta : no conocían nada sobre el pasado del demonio al que les habían ordenado proteger, pero por aquellas palabras intuían que le habían separado de su progenitor

-Pero, ¿y si sólo es una lanza más?- insistió Scout.-A mi también me dejó tirado mi padre cuando era un niño con un arma y eso no me ha hecho descubrir que soy el príncipe heredero de un reino o algo así- añadió con cierto resentimiento.

-Bueno, un bate de béisbol yo no lo consideraría un arma- replicó Spy.- Quizás tu padre tenía esperanzas de que te convirtieses en un deportista y no un mercenario que arriesga su vida inútilmente.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le interrogó Demoman con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me lo contó su madre- respondió Spy de manera cortante.

-Ya no me gusta está conversación- gruñó Scout, agobiado.-¿Podemos volver al tema de la lanza?

\- No es una lanza cualquiera- le respondió Xenolith.-Esta lanza, en el pasado, fue capaz de absorber absurdas cantidades de energía- los mercenarios le miraron con curiosidad. Xenolith suspiró: había dicho demasiado y si ahora no les explicaba la situación, probablemente los mercenarios le bombardeasen a preguntas.- Veréis, Etna nació con una inusual cantidad de poder y su cuerpo era tan pequeño y frágil que el exceso de energía le provocaba un dolor horrible. Esta lanza podía absorber ese exceso de energía y darle un poco de descanso a mi hermana, aunque tarde o temprano el poder siempre volvía a resurgir, torturándola y matándola poco a poco. Un día, la lanza no pudo soportarlo más y se quebró. Y yo, siendo apenas un chaval que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de aprender lo básico de magia, perdí la única ayuda que tenía para cuidar de ella.

Los mercenarios oyeron la historia de Xenolith sin poder evitar sentirse sobrecogidos. Los humanos no podían imaginarse lo duro que haba debido ser para un niño cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande él solo. El único que podía comprender un poco el peso que Xenolith había cargado sobre sus hombros era Heavy, quien siendo muy joven había tenido que abrirse paso a base de reventar cabezas para sacar a sus hermanas y su madre de un gulag. Entristecido por la historia del demonio, el ruso le puso una mano en el hombro para darle su apoyo, gesto que sobresaltó a Xenolith.

-Heavy entiende. Xenolith ser demonio fuerte pese enfermedad- le dijo el enorme humano. Xenolith se le quedó mirando, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquel gesto.

Spy por su parte sabía que ese no era el final de la historia e iba a preguntar que pasó después, cómo había logrado que Etna sobreviviera, pero entonces Sniper dio la voz de alarma.

-Eh chicos. Siento interrumpir el resentimiento de Scout hacia su desaparecido padre que totalmente no es Spy y la trágica historia de la vida de Xenolith, pero tenemos compañía- informó el australiano.

Nada más oír aquello, el equipo se situó en círculo alrededor de Xenolith con las armas en alto. Engineer puso la caja de herramientas que cargaba a su espalda,activó un botón de su PDA y desplegó un arma centinela.

Unos segundos, un ser envuelto en sombras aterrizó ante los mercenarios, con tanta fuerza que los humanos tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para no salir volando. La centinela de Engineer no puso suportar la onda expansiva y salió volando, alarmando a su creador. Cuando por fin pudieron levantarse, contemplaron como un demonio de negra y pesada armadura les miraba con una macabra sonrisa. Los mercenarios contemplaron a su rival: pese a su apariencia casi humana, no se parecía a nada a lo que se hubieran enfrentado antes. Aquel ser estaba impregnado de una energía maligna que despertaba los peores temores de los mercenarios.

-¿Quién es este tío y por qué me ha entrado diarrea nada más verle?- preguntó Scout aterrado, tragando saliva.

-Tú debes de ser Drakenium- supuso Xenolith, aparentemente impasible ante la peligrosa aura del demonio. Pero esa impasibilidad era fingida: él y los mercenarios estaban en un grave problema.

Xenolith metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, no sólo para seguir con su actuación de desinterés, sino para usar secretamente su teléfono móvil. Pese a que Etna se lo había regalado recientemente, el demonio lo utilizó con destreza, incluso sin mirar, para dar un toque a uno de sus contactos. Daba igual quien hubiera recibido el toque, ya que sólo había cuatro posibilidades y los cuatro debían estar juntos en ese momento.

-En efecto- confirmo el aludido, mirando a Xenolith como un león que contempla a un ratón, sin tragarse del todo la actuación de su víctima, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de los mercenarios, quienes no dejaban de apuntarle.- Y tú eres el objetivo que nos ha dado tantos problemas. Ya me ocuparé de ti... Antes tengo que ajustar cuentas con tus queridos portec... - no llegó a terminar esa frase, ya que Sniper disparó una bala apuntando a su cabeza, que el demonio esquivó sin dificultad haciendo usos de unos reflejos sobre humanos.- Así que las pequeñas ratas que han acabado con mis subordinados tienen agallas- rió maliciosamente.- Una lástima que vuestra suerte acabe aquí- continuó diciendo, pero tuvo que detenerse a bloquear con su antebrazo uno de los cohetes de Soldier como si fuese una bola de papel.-¿Llamas a eso una explosión?- se burló este con tono de supremacía.

Los humanos atacaron todos a la vez a la desesperada: cohetes, granadas y balas de escopeta y rifle impactaron contra el peligroso demonio, levantando una densa nube de polvo y humo. Cuando la nube se disipó, contemplaron con horror que su enemigo estaba intacto, este limitándose a sacudirse el polvo de la armadura.

-En fin, supongo que es mi turno para atacar- anunció el demonio entre risas.

Drakenium chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un nubarrón negro sobre los mercenarios. ¿Iba a hacer que lloviera? Los mercenarios observaron la nube intrigados...

… Aquello no era una nube: era una conglomeración de cuchillos que estaba apuntándoles.

-Me cago en la puta... - murmuró Engineer.

Los cuchillos empezaron a caer sobre ellos, atravesando sus brazos y piernas. Era un dolor insoportable, como ser apuñalados por Spy una y otra vez, salvo que ninguno de los cuchillos estaban atravesándoles por un lugar donde pudieran causar una muerte inmediata. ¿Era suerte? No: en medio del dolor podían ver la cara de satisfacción de su agresor: aquel era el efecto deseado.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, los mercenarios estaban aturdidos debido al dolor, pero contemplaron con asombro como sus cuerpos aparentemente intactos. Aunque se sentían heridos, los mercenarios estaban confundidos ante la falta de heridas visibles o si quiera rasguño alguno. Ese ataque no parecía haber causado verdadero daño, externo o interno, a sus cuerpos, sólo dolor. Aún así, Medic intuía que aquello no había acabado y le bastó intercambiar una rápida mirada con Drakenium para saber que su temor era cierto.

El alemán iba a preguntarle al Overlord invasor que era lo que había hecho, cuando su estómago empezó a a arder. No era un ardor de esos que le dan a uno cuando algo que ha comido le sentaba mal: era verdadero fuego. Sentía como si se quemara por dentro. Medic cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Al ver a su doctor caer, Heavy se lanzó a socorrerle, abrumado y preocupado, pero no tardó en sentir la misma sensación ardiente que el alemán. Y no fue el único: uno a uno los mercenarios cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose al sentir como si se quemaran por dentro... aunque Pyro parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Xenolith los contemplaba horrorizado, aquella situación recordándole demasiado a lo que le había sucedido a su hermana en su infancia. A él los cuchillos le habían evitado, por lo que no se había visto afectado por lo que parecía ser una maldición... pero tampoco es que eso le sirviese de mucho. Él no podía hacer nada por sus fieros protectores, al igual que no había podido hacer nada por su hermana, su magia siendo débil y patética contra un Overlord y con su única arma siendo aquella lanza rota.

En aquel momento, Xenolith deseó que ese horrible amuleto no hubiese sido destruido nunca. Así, no estaría en esa situación...

-¿Qué os han parecido mis Cuchillas Espectrales Malditas?- preguntó Drakenium con maldad, deleitándose en el sufrimiento de los humanos.

-Una mierda muy edgy con un nombre bastante malo- replicó Scout con sarna, pese al dolor.

-Mi poder mágico lanza una dolorosa maldición que incapacita a mis enemigos completamente. No me gusta dar una muerte rápida a mis víctimas: me gusta rematarles lentamente y regocijarme en su sufrimiento- expuso Drakenium.- Y las vuestras las voy saborear bastante.

Drakenium aprovechó para soltar una risa malvada.

-¿Sabéis? Que un grupo de mercenarios humanos derrote a un grupo de mercenarios demonios es bastante humillante- prosiguió el Overlord.- Si os dejase vivir, la reputación de "Colmillo de la Noche" quedaría dañada para siem...

-¿Quieres callarte de una jodida vez e ir a la parte en la que nos matas?- le interrumpió bruscamente Sniper.

-Vale, vale- accedió Drakenium.- Empezaré contigo.

-Gracias- dijo el australiano con sarcasmo.

El Overlord se acercó al australiano e hizo aparecer un mandoble.

-Xerografía, como tu guardaespaldas te ordeno que corras- ordenaba mientras tanto Soldier a Xenolith, con su voz siendo apenas un hilo agonizante

-¿Qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar el aludido, agachándose junto al humano que era incapaz de decir bien su nombre. Incluso en aquella situación, los humanos querían que se salvara.

-Este tipo está centrado en nosotros ahora mismo- explicó Demoman, en el mismo estado convaleciente que Soldier.- Si aguantamos lo suficiente, podrás escapar.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de vosotros? Vais a morir si os dejo aquí...- protestó Xenolith.

-La misión es la misión. Si equipo caer aquí, al menos caer con honor, sabiendo que la misión ha sido un éxito- añadió Heavy.- Xenolith debe sobrevivir... por su hermana- añadió el ruso.

-¡Hablad por vosotros!- exclamó Scout indignado pese al dolor.- ¡Yo aprecio mucho mi vida!

El grito de Scout atrajo la atención de Drakenium hacia ellos, haciendo que apartara su mandoble de Sniper.

-Casi me olvido que estabas aquí... - le dijo a Xenolith en tono petulante. Antes de que el demonio más débil pudiera reaccionar, un cuchillo le atravesó la pierna, la maldición haciendo en él un efecto inmediato debido a su debilidad.- Quédate quietecito mientras acabo con estos humanos. Luego me ocuparé de ti.

Drakenium le dio la espalda a Xenolith y volvió a acercarse a Sniper, quien no trató de discutir con él o negociar por la vida de los mercenarios, ya que sabía que sería inútil. El demonio ya lo tenía a su merced. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que alguien apareciera a salvarles.

-¿Últimas palabras, necio humano?- levantando el mandoble amenazantemente. Sniper cerró los ojos y esperó al golpe.

-Eh, gilipollas. ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tú nivel?

Los mercenarios reconocerían aquella arrogante voz en cualquier lado: Laharl, el crío que les había contratado. Por su parte, Drakenium, al verse insultado, apartó su arma de su víctima y se giró hacia el recién llegado. "El Overlord Laharl..." le oyó murmurar Sniper con ansía. El australiano no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado cuando oyó cómo los pasos de su atacante se alejaban.

-Ey, Sniper, ¿estás bien?- oyó preguntar a la dulce vocecilla de Flonne. Sniper iba a responder "¿tú que crees"? con sarcasmo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido de dolor.

-Pero no te quedes ahí parada y ayuda a Sicily a curarles, que esto parece una maldición muy chunga- oyó decir a Etna en tono irritado.

De pronto, una nueva calidez inundo el cuerpo de Sniper. No era aquel ardor infernal inducido por las cuchillas de Drakenium, sino una sensación agradable, que por algún motivo recordaba a tomarse un buen café contemplando una puesta de sol, a sentir usa suave brisa de una mañana soleada en la cara, al abrazo de una madre... La sensación duró unos cuantos segundos y cuando paró, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no le dolía. El australiano abrió los ojos, sin entender bien que era lo que acababa de pasar.

Miró al resto del equipo: todos estaban recuperados y tan sorprendidos como él. Al parecer, tanto Flonne como Sicily habían utilizado alguna clase de magia especialmente fuerte para sanarles y eliminar la maldición. Era la primera vez que alguien usaba la magia para salvarle y no para intentar matarle. El australiano estaba agradecido por el cambio. Etna por su parte estaba diciéndole a Xenolith que era un idiota por casi ser asesinado otra vez, pero el mercenario intuía que era su manera de decirle que se alegraba de que estuviese bien.

-¿Dónde está Laharl?- preguntó al no ver a su jefe por ningún lado.

Como toda respuesta, las chicas señalaron al cielo. Los mercenarios dirigieron la mirada y lo que vieron sobre sus cabezas les fascinó.

Laharl y Drakenium estaban luchando en el aire, cruzando sus espadas con violencia, sus filas creando relámpagos cada vez que chocaban. El demonio de negra armadura había desplegado un par de alas negras que parecían hechas de energía pura, mientras que las alas de Laharl eran su propia bufanda. El joven demonio aguantaba todos los ataques de su rival sin bacilar y contraatacaba con dureza y tenacidad. Pero pese a ello, Drakenium no retrocedía. Es más, el demonio alzó su mano e invocó una oleada de cuchillos como la que había llovido sobre los mercenarios, pero esta formó una especie de flecha que se dirigió hacia Laharl. El joven Overlord no se amedrentó e hizo aparecer una serie de bolas de fuego a su alrededor. Ambos ataques mágicos chocaron entre sí, anulándose.

-Tios... lo estoy flipando. Nosotros no hemos sido de capaz ni de rozar a ese tipo, y en cambio el niñato está luchando contra él de igual a igual- comentó Scout embobado con la pelea: era como si un cómic de superhéroes se hubiese hecho realidad.

-Meh. El príncipe se está conteniendo- comentó Etna con desdén y aburrimiento, mientras grababa la batalla con un teléfono móvil.- ¿Le tiro unos Prinnies al Drakenium ese y acabamos con esto?- consultó a sus compañeras.

-¿Eso no sería hacer trampas?- replicó Sicily.

\- ¡Somos demonios! ¡Nosotros inventamos las trampas!- respondió Etna.- Pero bueno, dejaré que el príncipe se divierta un rato. Yo seguiré grabando para publicar luego el vídeo y arruinar la reputación de ese tipo.

Por su parte ambos Overlords seguían intercambio ataques. Bolas de fuego eran bloqueadas por cuchillos gigantes, que a su vez eran destrozados por potentes cortes hechos de pura energía. Potentes estocadas eran detenidas por rápidos bloqueos. Ambos demonios peleaban de igual a igual y ninguno parecía llevar la delantera.

Entonces Laharl empezó a mostrarse cansado. Pero no cansado de agotamiento, sino cansado de aburrimiento. El joven resoplaba como si estuviera viendo una película mala de la que ya sabía el final. Sin embargo, su rival no parecía interpretar bien sus emociones.

-¿Ya se le han acabado las fuerzas al vástago del legendario Krichevskoy?- se burlaba Drakenium- Me esperaba algo más- añadió en tono de falsa decepción.

Laharl hizo una mueca al oír esas palabras.

\- Otro que me trata como si fuera la sombra de mi padre... - gruñó Laharl.- No me gusta que me comparen con el viejo.

\- Aww, el peque tiene "daddy issues"- seguía mofándose Drakenium.

-¿Y esto es todo lo que tú tienes? ¿La habilidad de invocar cuchillos y lanzar insultos inefectivos a tu rival? El que está decepcionado soy yo. ¡No eres más que una imitación de yandere de mierda con delirios de grandeza!- le echó en cara el demonio más joven.-¿Te crees que con el nivel que tienes y esas pintas tan de malo de segunda puedes venir a mi Inframundo, hacer que tus patéticos subordinados ataquen a dos de mis mejores vasallos, tratar de secuestrar a mi hermana e intentar matar a los mercenarios que acabo de contratar? Pues mira, estoy harto de ti y de tu mierda.

Drakenium rió secamente.

\- Venga peque: vuélvete a la guardería: no tienes nada que hacer contra mí- le recomendó el Overlord errante a su rival en tono de superioridad, con el fin de hacer rabiar al crío que tenía frente a si. Sin embargo, este no se enojó, sino que esbozó una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

-En eso te equivocas, porque verás: tu ya estás muerto- le dijo Laharl entre risas.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó este, sorprendido.

Como toda respuesta, Laharl señaló hacia el cielo. Drakenium miró hacia arriba y un sudor frío inundó su cuerpo al ver la que se le venía encima.

Un puto meteorito. Un gigantesco y enorme meteorito que se dirigía justo hacia su cabeza.

-Tu invocas cuchillitos: yo invoco meteoritos gigantes. Creo que la victoria es mía- anunció Laharl

-¡Pero te vas a cargar tu propio Inframundo si haces eso!- le advirtió el otro demonio, con desesperación en su voz.

-Ah, pero es que en realidad estos meteoritos son una manifestación de mis poderes, por lo que puedo controlarlos de tal manera de que mis rivales se coman toda la potencia del impacto sin que mi Inframundo sufra daños- explicó Laharl sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido ante la desesperación de su rival.

-Maldito niñato de mierd...-empezó a decir Drakenium, pero su insulto acabó en un grito de dolor al recibir la magia de Laharl de lleno.

Un enorme resplandor iluminó el cielo, cegando a los espectadores que contemplaban todo desde el suelo. El Overlord errante gritaba mientras el poder de Laharl se imponía ante el suyo. El joven Overlord reía con risa maligna que estaba a la altura de los más grandes villanos. Finalmente, la luz del meteorito se disipó y Drakenium comenzó a precipitarse contra el suelo a gran velocidad. Unos segundos más tarde se estrellaba estrepitosamente, formando un cráter frente a los mercenarios.

-Uy...Se ha pasado tres pueblos- suspiró Flonne mirando al cráter con cara de boba.

-Y tanto que se ha pasado: ¡le ha tirado un puto meteorito encima!- exclamó Scout.- Espero que no haya sobrevivido.

Sin embargo, Drakenium comenzó a trepar fuera del cráter, alarmando a los mercenarios y haciendo que Scout soltara un grito agudo, que sonaba a una mezcla de niña pequeña y silla siendo arrastrada. La armadura del Overlord había quedado reducida a cenizas, pero él seguía vivo... y solo llevando la ropa interior, que había aguantado la magia de Laharl ya que esto es una historia apta para menores.

Etna se rió con malicia. "Calzoncillos de corazones: ahora sí que lo hundo" pensó la demonio, terminando la grabación y publicándola en Nethertube con el título JEFE DE COLMILLO DE LA NOCHE HUMILLADO POR UN CRÍO - NO CLICKBAIT.

Susodicho demonio, consiguió salir del cráter arrastra, llegó frente a los humanos y con sus últimas fuerzas invocó un pequeño cuchillo... que se disolvió cuando Laharl lo aplastó con el pie al aterrizar.

El magullado Overlord miró al que le había derrotado. No era más que un crío. Un simple crío, apenas un adolescente. Antes de llegar allí, había dado por sentado que el infame Laharl era un príncipe acomodado, malcriado y mimado que había heredado el título de su padre, que no lo había conseguido por mérito propio y que por lo tanto era alguien débil.

Y sólo acertó en la parte de malcriado. Porque Laharl había demostrado su superioridad y que su título no era de adorno. Tan joven y ya tan fuerte... ¿en qué se acabaría convirtiendo cuando llegara el momento de madurar? ¿Un destructor de mundos como Baal o un guardián imbatible como el legendario Goldion?

-Te subestimé... mis más sinceras disculpas- se disculpó Drakenium. Sería un mercenario sádico, pero tenía honor y sabía aceptar la derrota.

-Déjate de rollos. Sólo dime quien te ha contratado- ordenó Laharl con severidad.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Uso una magia arcana para sellar mis contratos. Moriré antes de que pueda decirte su nombre- se excusó Drakenium.

Laharl contempló a Drakenium. Por un momento a los mercenarios les pareció que iba a rematarle, y la verdad, esperaban que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, el Overlord miró a su hermana y a Flonne y negó con la cabeza.

-Flonne, cúrale lo suficiente para que pueda moverse- ordenó al ángel caído.- En cuanto a ti y a tu grupito- añadió dirigiéndose a Drakenium- os quiero fuera de mi Inframundo a la de ya. Y como volváis a poner un pie aquí, no tendré piedad- amenazó.

-Entiendo... Me marcharé- accedió el vencido mientras Flonne le curaba con un hechizo que aparentemente era mucho menos potente que el que habían usado ella y Sicily para salvar a los mercenarios.- Por todos los demonios... Se suponía que esto iba a ser un trabajo sencillo, pero me da a mi que después de esta humillación nadie volverá a contratarnos- añadió mirando al móvil de Etna.- Tendré que disolver la banda...

-Me importa un bledo lo que hagas con tu banda. ¡Fuera de mi vista a la de ya, antes de que me arrepienta!- le gritó Laharl.

Drakenium se incorporó y realizó un hechizo de teletransportación sin decir ni una palabra más. Laharl estaba convencido de que después de semejante humillación, no volvería a asomar su rostro por aquel Inframundo hasta pasado un buen tiempo, durante el cual posiblemente entrenaría, y luego reclamaría su venganza sólo para volver a ser humillado de nuevo.

-Bueno, supongo que estamos despedidos ¿no?- le dijo Demoman a su jefe con resignación, interrumpiendo las suposiciones de este.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Laharl al oír aquellas palabras.

-Ese demonio nos ha dado una paliza y no hemos sido capaces de proteger a Xenolith- añadió el escocés.-Si su alteza no hubiera aparecido, nos habría matado a todos.

-¿Estás borracho o qué?

-Sí, siempre estoy borracho. Veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana- respondió este con rotundidad.

El Overlord lo miró con perplejidad.

-Como sea...-continuó Laharl, sacudiendo la cabeza.-No os voy a despedir por haber perdido contra un Overlord

-Entonces, ¿no está enfadado porque hayamos fracasado?- insistió Demoman.

Laharl puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado. Si seguía así, sí que le iba a despedir por sacarle de sus casillas.

-Él era un Overlord, y vosotros una panda de humanos que lleva un par de días aquí: no había manera de que le hubieseis derrotado. Ni los pocos soldados que llevan conmigo desde que tomé el trono podrían haberlo hecho- explicó con impaciencia.- De hecho, si le hubieseis vencido sí que me habría enfadado porque me habríais quitado mi presa.

-¿Entonces no hay despido?- preguntó Soldier animado.

-Que no, pesados: no hay despido- confirmó el rey del Inframundo.- Además ahora me debéis la vida, así que más os vale trabajar el doble.

-¡Sí, señor!- exclamaron los mercenarios, con un respeto renovado hacia Laharl, quien a su vez sonreía complacido por haberse ganado la lealtad de los humanos.

-Muy bien. Ahora que nos hemos ocupado del capullo ese, vayamos al grano- anunció Etna.-Xenolith, ¿encontraste lo que viniste a buscar?- le preguntó a su hermano.

-Aquí está- respondió este pasándole la lanza a su hermana.

-¿Una lanza rota? - cuestionó Sicily.

-Nunca había visto ninguna como esta, y eso que me he recorrido el Item World de arriba abajo en busca de lanzas legendarias- comentó Laharl,curioso ante el peculiar diseño del objeto.

Etna por su parte examinaba la lanza con ansía. Según Xenolith, Su propio poder era la que la había quebrado hacia tiempo atrás, en una época que no recordaba. La lanza, sin embargo,no parecía haber conservado ninguna clase poder. ¿De verdad había pertenecido a su padre?

-Habrá que buscar a un experto en el tema- seguía diciendo Laharl.- Bueno, volvamos a casa que ese combate tan aburrido me ha dado hambre y sueño.

-A todo esto, ¿que hacemos con nuestra prisionera?- se acordó de pronto Flonne.- Drakenium se va a ir sin ella.

-La contrataremos para el servicio de limpieza... - decidió Laharl. Entonces volvió a reírse como un villano antes de decir -¡Va a sacarle brillo a todo el castillo con su propio cepillo de dientes!

Engineer sacudió al cabeza divertido ante el comportamiento de su nuevo jefe. El chico era una mezcla explosiva de irascibilidad y egocentrismo, pero la manera en la que se preocupaba por los suyos, y cómo les había perdonado pese a su estrepitoso fracaso, le daba a entender que ese comportamiento se debía a la edad y que Laharl en el fondo (muy en el fondo), tenía un buen corazón que trataba de ocultar bajo una capa de indiferencia.

E incluso si Engineer se equivocaba con respecto al corazón de Laharl, al menos tenía algo claro: ese demonio era mejor persona que su jefa.

…..

En una sobria estancia, iluminada por una suave y cálida luz, el líder de los ángeles contemplaba el espejo que tenía ante si pensativo. En ese espejo, aparecía la imagen de un par de hermanos pelirrojos sosteniendo una lanza quebrada.

Después del incidente causado por Xenolith unos meses atrás, el demonio había accedido voluntariamente a ponerse bajo su hechizo de vigilancia, y había prometido que una vez que estuviese recuperado de su pérdida de magia, cumpliría con cualquier castigo o tarea que el serafín le encomendase con el fin de pagar por sus crímenes. Al fin y al cabo: él había puesto en peligro la vida de muchos ángeles y la paz que Celestia y el Inframundo mantenían. Pero en aquel momento no eran los actos del demonio lo que consternaba al ángel, sino su identidad y la de su hermana.

Los hechos que habían acontecido aquel día habían acabado por confirmar lo que llevaba sospechando desde que se había enterado de que las motivaciones de Xenolith habían sido fruto de un desesperado intento de salvar a su hermana.

\- Entre su historia y el hecho de que Xenolith tenga esa lanza, ya no hay lugar a dudas: son sus hijos- murmuró para si.

El serafín Lamington se acercó a su armario , apartó varias de sus túnicas angelicales y sacó una caja llena de polvo del fondo de este. Sopló para sacudir el polvo y abrió la caja con cuidado. En su interior había una túnica negra con motivos dorados, unas gafas con unas lentes no graduadas que volvían sus ojos normalmente grises de color rojos y unos cuernos de plástico barato. Aquel disfraz de demonio tan cutre le traía tantos recuerdos...

-Tengo que decírselo. Incluso si eso significa revelar mi secreto, deben saberlo.

El serafín dejo la caja sobre su cama y se acercó a su mesita de noche, de cuyo cajón extrajo una fotografía, un poco desgastada debido al paso de los años. En ella el rostro de cinco demonios que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares le sonreían.

-Y quien sabe: quizás con su ayuda pueda salvarles a ellos también.

 _En el siguiente episodio:_

* Aparece una imagen en la que Laharl, Etna y Flonne están en una playa corriendo. Laharl esta a punto de caerse de boca al suelo*

"– Etna (en tono animado)– Etna y sus dos patanes compañeros estaban disfrutando de una animada tarde verano.

– Laharl – ¿Acabas de llamarme patán?

*Aparece ahora una imagen en la que la playa está totalmente envuelta en oscuridad y los están separados*

– Etna – De pronto, su hogar es devorado por la oscuridad y los tres acaban separados, yendo a parar a diferentes mundos.

– Flonne – ¡Eso es terrible!

*Aparece ahora una imagen en la que se ve a Laharl siendo aparentemente reclutado por una Medic llevando ropa negra y a Etna portando una espada con forma de llave inglesa frente a Engineer*

– Etna – Y mientras que Etna es la nueva elegida de la Wrenchblade, bajo la tutela del maestro Engineer, Laharl es llevado al lado oscuro por las manos del malvado Medicnort, quien quiere abrir la puerta al Kingdom Organs.

– Medic – ¡Todos esos órganos serán míos para experimentar!

– Sicily – Eso suena un poco asqueroso...

*En la siguiente imagen aparecen los mercenarios, salvo Engineer, y Laharl vestidos en túnicas negras y a Etna acompañada por Sicily vestida de un mago pato y Xenolith disfrazado de perro con un escudo luchando contra ellos *

– Etna– Acompañada por sus nuevos amigos, Sicily y Xenolith, la valiente Etna hará frente a las fuerzas de las tinieblas y devolverá la luz a los mundos para que puedan admirar su hermoso cuerpo. En el siguiente episodio de _Kingdom Organs 2,99 Final Mix Prologue of the Prequel of the Last Chapter:_ Capítulo 4 " ¿Flonne está dentro de Etna?". Um, eso suena un poco raro...

– Scout – Oye Etna, acaba de llamar un tal Nomura: dice que te quiere comprar la idea para hacer un crossover aún más raro que este.

– Etna – Dile que son 100000 por ella.


	5. Capítulo 4: Cortando el punto

**Capítulo 4: Cortando el punto**

Silas Mann no había descansado en paz. Tras su muerte, toda la rabia que había acumulado en vida le había transformado en un espectro vengativo que todos los Halloween reaparecía en la vieja mansión familiar, con un hacha devora-cabezas en sus manos, dispuesto a matar a los mercenarios que sus insoportables sobrinos hacían luchar sobre su tumba. En aquella fecha, él se hacia llamar el Jinete Decapitado sin Montura.

Aquel Halloween, sin embargo, había sido diferente. Sus dos sobrinos había muerto y los mercenarios ni si quiera se habían dignado a aparecer por la vieja mansión, por lo cual su hacha se había quedado hambrienta y él con ganas de liberar su rabia.

- _Cabezasss_ \- susurraba el hacha siniestramente.

-Lo sé, lo sé- consolaba Silas a su arma.- Tienes hambre, pero este año no ha podido ser. El año que viene volveremos con el doble de fuerza.

El resto del año, Silas Mann era un habitante más del Inframundo. Tenía unos cincuenta "hijos", todos hombres calabaza, una especie nativa de aquel peculiar mundo, y su trabajo era cultivar más calabazas, algunas para consumo y otras para que se transformaran en guerreros que él mismo entrenaba. Con ese trabajo podía permitirse una buena vivienda y, aunque no necesitaba comer, se había negado a renunciar al café de la maña, pese a no poder beberlo. Él se aseguraba de comprar uno de marca cara y calidad extra y siempre lo tomaba (dejaba que se derramara por el interior de su espectral cuerpo) acompañado por el periódico que publicaba las noticias más frescas e importantes de la dimensión en la que le había tocado vivir.

No, para nada Silas Mann había descansado en paz. Pero al menos su no-muerte era tranquila. Salvo en las noches de Halloween, cuando esa rabia ancestral le poseía y le hacia matar a los equipos RED y BLU de turno. Sin embargo, el resto del año podía olvidarse de ellos y de sus insoportables sobrinos.

El sonido de su cafetera le hizo dejar de divagar: su café estaba listo. Tatareando una alegre cancioncilla, el espectro se sirvió una buena taza, ajustó su albornoz rosa y se sentó cómodamente en su sillón favorito. Mientras "daba un sorbo" a su café (léase: se lo derramaba encima), cogió el periódico y se dispuso a leer la portada.

Lo que vio en primera plana le habría hecho escupir su café de haber podido.

" _La peligrosa banda 'Colmillo de la noche' se disuelve tras ser derrotada por unos humanos_

 _La derrota aplastante que sufrieron los miembros de la famosa banda fue hecha pública durante la tarde de ayer, después de que su líder, Drakenium el Overlord errante, fuese vencido por el hijo del rey Krichevskoy, que en paz descanse – Artículo completo sobre los susodichos humanos en la página 23, declaraciones del Overlord Laharl, hijo de Krichevskoy, en la página 25._

Semejante titular y entradilla iba acompañada de una foto de catorce seres. Reconocía los rostros del Overlord local y sus cuatro vasallos ( y hermana pequeña) más acérrimos, pero no fue eso lo que había llenado su corazón de furia. Eran los nueve rostros que les acompañaban.

Parecía que al final si que iba a poder saciar su sed de venganza ese año.

….

Como las mañanas previas, el equipo se encontraba desayunando en el comedor mientras eran atendidos por un grupo de Prinnies, pero en aquella ocasión el Overlord se había presentado a desayunar con ellos.

Lo que había llevado al Overlord a unirse a ellos había comenzó la noche anterior. Medic había encontrado información sobre el Item World: un lugar existente dentro de un arma en el cual esta se volvía más poderosa, y se le había ocurrido la idea de que entrando allí podrían convertir a la Sasha de Heavy en un arma mágica que no necesitara munición.

Aunque el ruso se habría negado a emplear la magia sobre su preciada arma en otras circunstancias, la agresión que habían sufrido por parte de un demonio superior le había hecho ver que necesitaba más poder para proteger a su equipo, así que accedió a probar la teoría de Medic.

Había sido entonces cuando Laharl se presentó ante ambos. El Overlord había oído la conversación de ambos y decidió unirse a su expedición.

-Un buen Overlord nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad para grindear- les había dicho el demonio cuando Heavy le preguntó porque estaba interesado en acompañarles a un sitio que ya habría visitado muchas veces.- Además, quiero saber que clase de Item World puede generar un arma tan guay como esa.

-¿Rey demonio pensar que Sasha ser guay?- preguntó Heavy, sin evitar sentirse alagado.

-No todos los días ve uno una minigun por estos lares- admitió el Overlord.- Y desde luego nunca había visto una como esa. Los demonios solemos ser más clásicos a la hora de elegir armas. Aunque siempre hay algún hortera que va por ahí con sables láser...

Así pues, los dos mercenarios y el Overlord se habían adentrado en el mundo que se había generado en el interior de Sasha, aunque antes el demonio había prestado a ambos mercenarios algo de su propio equipamiento, el cual ya había sido reforzado al máximo, para que pudieran aguantar más tiempo en el interior del mundo.

Allí habían pasado dos horas, luchando contra enemigos más duros que los esbirros de Drakenium, pero no tanto como el terrible demonio que casi había acabado con los mercenarios el día antes. El Item World no sólo estaba plagado de enemigos peligrosos, sino que en cada piso que descendían, este se transformaba de manera completamente aleatoria. A veces se encontraban en pequeñas ruinas en la que apenas tenían espacio para moverse, y otras en una inmensa explanada. Además, había lugares especiales que brillaban de un determinado color, y si una extraña gema en forma piramidal estaba colocado sobre ellos, los que se situaran sobre ese área adquirían propiedades mágicas, tanto beneficiosas como perjudiciales.

Pese a todo, los tres habían descendido piso por piso, abriéndose paso entre los obstáculos del Item World, Laharl ocupándose de los enemigos más poderosos sin dificultad mientras que Heavy arrasaba a los demonios más inferiores mientras Medic les tendía su apoyo a ambos.

Cuando por fin habían llegado al piso número 100, el Item God, el tipo demonio más poderoso que habita dentro de un ítem hizo acto de presencia. Sin embargo, con una supercarga, Heavy y Medic no tardaron en reducirle, dejando pasmado al Overlord.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- había preguntado el impresionado rey demonio mientras el cuerpo del Item God se desvanecía tras los ataques del invencible Heavy.

-Una de mis mayores invenciones: la Supercarga o Übercharge. Gracias a un dispositivo instalado en el corazón de mis compañeros de equipo, y en el mio propio, cuando mi pistola médica alcanza cierto punto de energía acumulada, puedo liberarla y generar una armadura de energía impenetrable para mi y mi paciente durante unos segundos-expuso el alemán con orgullo.

-Guau. En mi vida había odio hablar de algo así. ¿Crees que es posible que yo pudiera aprovechar esa Supercarga de algún modo?- cuestionó Laharl. Aquello de volverse invencible por unos segundos sonaba guay e injusto para el enemigo, por lo que la ida le encantaba.

-No estoy seguro. Siendo un demonio tu corazón debería aguantarlo sin problemas, pero tendría que hacer algunas pruebas.

Ante la mirada perturbadora de Medic, el Overlord se apresuró decir.

-Si me tocas, te mato- advirtió en un tono especialmente siniestro que hizo que Medic abandonase rápidamente cualquier idea que tuviese sobre experimentar con él.

Después de su visita al Item World, se habían dirigido a la cocina para desayunar. No sin sorpresa, se habían encontrado con todos los mercenarios reunidos con Xenolith, Etna, Flonne y Sicily, ya que sin el Overlord para mandar misiones no habían encontrado nada más que hacer que echar el rato allí, mientras Soldier desvariaba sobre la segunda guerra mundial y hacia planes absurdos que nadie iba a seguir. Los únicos ausentes eran Scout y Bárbara

-¡Ey chicos! ¡Salimos en el periódico y por una vez es para hablar bien de nosotros!- anunció de pronto Scout entrando por la puerta de la cocina con un diario en la mano. Detrás de él iba Bárbara. Spy arqueó una ceja al verlos entrar juntos, pero no dijo nada. Ya se encargaría más tarde de averiguar si habían simplemente coincidido o si había algo más. En ese momento, le interesaba más el contenido del periódico.

El bostoniano extendió el periódico sobre la mesa, para que todos los presentes pudieran leer el artículo.

-¿Por qué coño os dan más protagonismo a vosotros que a mi?- se quejó Laharl na vez terminaron de leer, haciendo una bola de papel con el periódico y arrojándola lejos.- ¡No es justo! ¡Y encima siguen tratándome como el hijo de mi padre y no como el Overlord!- exclamó indignado, las antenas de su pelo alzándose hacia lo alto.- Agg, que coñazo. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que se me reconozca?

-Relájese: al menos el Grupo Krichevskoy ya no bloquea las noticias positivas que hablan sobre usted- le trató de tranquilizar Barbara, recordando a sus antiguos jefes.

\- Aunque no es que hubiera muchas- se mofó Etna.

\- La verdad es que tendrían que haber mencionado la primera vez que tú y Etna vencisteis a Baal- opinó Flonne

-Por lo menos sí que hablaron del asunto cuando lo derrotamos los cuatro juntos- recordó Sicily.

Laharl dejó escapar un bufido al pensar en el demonio que Flonne había mencionado.

-Bah, ojala ese sádico de mierda hubiera sido un tercio de fuerte de Baal: al menos me habría entretenido- gruñó Laharl.

-¿Quién ser Baal?- preguntó Heavy con curiosidad.

-Un Overlord Tirano. Es básicamente inmortal, tremendamente poderoso y tiene alguna fijación particular en nuestro Inframundo- explicó Etna.

Aquella información consternó a los mercenarios, quienes ya habían tenido bastante con el Overlord Drakenium como para pensar en alguien más poderoso que él que pudiese convertirse en su enemigo. Al notar sus caras de preocupación, y temiendo que fueran a rajarse en lo de proteger a su hermano, la pelirroja se apresuró a añadir:

\- Pero no temáis: cuando nos ha atacado le hemos mantenido a raya sin problemas.

-Aunque cada vez que se le derrota tarde bastante en recuperar fuerzas, vuelve siendo dos veces más fuerte. ¡Es nuestro supervillano particular! ¡Incluso fue él que tuvo al culpa de la muerte del padre de Laharl!- exclamó Flonne, acabando con la relativa tranquilidad que las palabras de Etna les habían dado.

El Overlord, por su parte, apartó la mirada al oír mencionar la muerte de su padre.

\- Por culpa de ese cabrón no pude ser yo quien le destronara como un buen demonio- murmuró Laharl.

-Bueno, ¿que planes hay para hoy?- cuestionó Engineer intentando olvidarse del susodicho Baal y con el fin de relajar la tensión del ambiente.

-Eso... ¡este soldado necesita su misión diaria para mantener su cerebro activo!- exclamó Soldier con entusiasmo.

-¿Pero tú tienes de eso?- murmuró Spy con sarna.

-En teoría me toca ir al cementerio estelar, ya que es el único lugar con magia astral accesible, pero hoy no es necesario que me acompañéis- informó Xenolith.

-¿Y eso?- se extrañó Demoman.

-Voy a ir yo con él- respondió Etna.-Después de lo de ayer necesitamos hablar a solas. Además, hemos oído que por ahí vive un chamán que es especialista en armas legendarias: quizás pueda decirnos algo sobre esa lanza.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos nosotros?- quiso saber Sniper.

-¡Podríais venir conmigo a la capital!- exclamó Sicily.- Aún no habéis visitado ningún núcleo urbano. Además podríais aprovechar para aprovisionaros, ya que hay gran variedad de tiendas con armas que no vende la Rose Queen Branch de nuestro castillo.

-Eh Pyro, quizás encontremos un lanzallamas por allí- le informó el texano a su compañero, quien aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Además, hay rebajas en la Calle de la Amargura- añadió Flonne. Al oír la palabra "rebajas", Barbara se quedó mirando fijamente al ángel caído, como queriendo decir algo.-¡Es mi oportunidad para agenciarme un montón de merchandising de mis series favoritas!

Entre la entusiasta sugerencia de Flonne y Sicily, y que a Laharl no se le ocurría nada que pedirle a los mercenarios, el Overlord decidió permitir que fueran a la capital. Además, así no tendría que ir él, ya que no soportaba ir de compras.

-Bueno, supongo que podéis ir, así me puedo quedar aquí y echarme la siest... quiero decir, ejercer mi dura tarea como rey- cedió el Overlord. Al notar la mirada intensiva de Barbara hacia Flonne, añadió irritado:- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Barbara? Parece que te quieres comer a Flonne con esa cara.

-Nada, nada su alteza- respondió esta sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- adivinó Sicily.

-No me lo han ordenado...- replicó la demonio apartando la mirada.

Laharl bufó con resignación.

-Te ordeno que vayas de compras con mi hermana y que cargues con todo lo que adquiera- le dijo el Overlord a su vasalla, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos.- También te ordeno que te compres lo que sea que te interese, siempre y cuando el dinero salga de tus ahorros y no de los fondos del castillo.

-¡A sus órdenes, alteza!- aceptó ella entusiasmada.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Ante aquel gesto por parte de Laharl, Flonne no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso ha sido muy bondadoso de tu parte- le dijo el ángel caído.

-Sólo es que no me gustaba la forma en la que te miraba...- le respondió. Flonne enrojeció al interpretar aquellas palabras como celos. Al ver que Flonne se había puesto colorada, él también se puso rojo y añadió apresuradamente.- ¡Ni si te ocurra malinterpretarme, malpensada! Es sólo que se me hace muy incómodo ver a alguien con esos ojos búho y no diga nada delo que le pasa. ¡No es que me gustes ni nada!- ante aquella reacción, Scout, Spy, Etna y Sicily no pudieron evitar reírse.- ¡Y vosotros, no os riáis! Agg, me voy a echar un rato la siesta- añadió con frustración mientras salía de la cocina arrastrando los pies y murmurando "nadie me respeta..."

Spy miró como su joven jefe se alejaba y aprovechó para preguntar a Etna:

-¿Acaso se gustan?

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Flonne ama a todo el mundo y el príncipe..., bueno es el príncipe. Hace un par de meses salió nominado al premio "mayor tsundere del universo"- respondió esta encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido la demonio miró a Flonne, quién se había quedado mirando a la nada aún colorada.- ¿Flonne? ¿estás ahí?

-¿Em? Sí, sí- respondió la aludida sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a la normalidad.- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos preparando ya para salir? Si tardamos mucho, se va a llenar todo de gente.

Media hora más tarde, el equipo, Flonne, Sicily y Barbara aparecían en medio de una plazoleta de la ciudad más extraña que el equipo jamás hubiera visto. Las casas tenían una estética de una ciudad renacentista, pero había farolas que funcionaban con electricidad y pantallas LED con publicidad por todas partes. Era una mezcla caótica de clasicismo y tecnología, como si alguien hubiera cogido el centro de la Venecia del siglo dieciséis y la hubiera fusionado con el Times Square de Nueva York.

\- Cada día que pasa, este mundo me parece más y más raro- comentó Sniper.

\- Y eso que no habías visitado el cementerio estelar.- le dijo Flonne.- Hay hasta aliens chupa cerebros por ahí...

-Ya se de un sitio que pienso visitar- dijo Demoman entusiasmado.

-Ya se de un sitio que no pienso visitar- dijo Engineer a la misma vez que el escocés, pero en un tono totalmente opuesto.

-¿Estar bien Xenolith en un sitio como ese?- preguntó Heavy, preocupado por el pelirrojo.

\- Etna puede con eso y más. Pese a no ser oficialmente una Overlord, es tan poderosa como Laharl- le informó Flonne.

El grupo procedió entonces a buscar las tiendas que tuvieran los mejores descuentos. Si la estética de la ciudad era extraña, la mercancía de las tiendas no se quedaba atrás. Había desde objetos comunes y corriente hasta piezas de zombies, pasando por utensilios de tecnología futurista.

En un momento, pasaron por delante de un escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades. A Medic le llamó especial atención la cantidad de artículos extraños que había en el escaparate, y pidió a sus acompañantes entrar en la tienda. El único que puso pegas fue Scout, a quien no le interesaban lo que él había llamado "antiguallas de museo", pero nadie le hizo caso.

En el interior de la tienda se amontonaban sin ton ni son muebles de estilos totalmente opuestos, electrodomésticos y piezas de electrónica de segunda mano, cuadros de todo tipo y época, libros viejos en idiomas incomprensibles, espadas de todas las eras (incluyendo sables láser), lo que parecía ser merchandising de cosas que seguramente ya estaban pasadas de moda e incluso instrumentos musicales, todo divido en pasillos desordenados. El grupo comenzó a explorar la tienda, cada uno buscando algo que les interesara.

Fue en uno de los pasillos donde Engineer, quien buscaba piezas que pudieran servirle para construir centinelas más eficientes y que no salieran volando a la mínima, encontró un cuadro peculiar. El texano examinó el lienzo con detenimiento: la imagen retratada en él le llamaba muchísimo la atención.

El cuadro parecía ser un retrato de familia, donde aparecía un hombre de porte elegante y mirada seria. Por sus orejas puntiagudas, el mercenario dedujo que debía tratarse de un demonio, uno muy rico a juzgar por su ropa. Pero lo más llamativo de este demonio era su pelo morado, el cual formaba dos antenas muy similares a las de Laharl, salvo que tenían unos extraños bucles antes de acabar.

Junto al demonio, sentada en una silla, había una mujer con una media melena y ojos marrones, vestida con una especie de camisón blanco y que sonreía radiante. Esta mujer llevaba en los brazos a un niño que parecía tener dos o tres años y que Dell encontraba muy familiar: pelo azul, con dos puntas que comenzaban a salir de su pelo en el mismo lugar donde el demonio adulto tenía las antenas, unos ojos rojos que miraban al espectador enfurruñados y una bufanda roja al cuello.

-Este niño ¿podría ser Laharl de bebé? Desde luego se le parece mucho...- dedujo el texano.

-Ey Engi, ¿has encontrado algo interesante?

Engineer se sobresaltó cuando su concentración quedó cortada por la vocecilla de Flonne. Pese al susto inicial, le saludó de manera cortés.

\- Oh, ¿qué es eso?- comentó Flonne al notar el cuadro que Engineer tenía tras de si. Al mirarlo, exclamó-¡Por todo el amor de Celestia! ¡Ese es Laharl pequeño! Que monada... Debe de ser uno de los cuadros que robaron del castillo cuando murió el rey.

\- Entonces los dos adultos que aparecen con él son sus padres, ¿verdad?- adivinó el texano. Flonne asintió.- Pero hay algo que no me cuadra: ella no parece un demonio. Todos los demonios humanoides que hemos encontrado tenían las orejas puntiagudas. Además, su pelo, sus ojos... parece una persona normal.

\- Bueno, es que la madre de Laharl era humana.

Al mencionar a la madre de Laharl, la expresión de Flonne había cambiado del entusiasmo a una profunda tristeza. Era la primera vez que el mercenario veía a la normalmente animada y exuberante ángel caído tan apenada y por algún motivo, aquello le encogía el alma. El hecho de que se refiriese a la madre de Laharl en pasado, tampoco ayudaba... Casi se arrepentía de haber sacado el tema.

-Ey, ¿qué está pasando por aquí?- preguntó Sicily, sobresaltando a ambos.

-¡Ah! ¡Sicily!- exclamó Flonne alterada.

La pequeña ángel se acercó a ver que era lo que Engineer y Flonne habían encontrado.

-¿Es ese es mi hermano de pequeño?- decía Sicily mientras examinaba el cuadro.- ¡Y ese es papá! ¡Lo reconozco del cuadro que tiene Etna en su habitación! Espera, entonces esta mujer es... oh.

Engineer no tardó en intuir a que se debía la reacción de Sicily: ella nunca había conocido a su madre. ¿Había muerto en el parto?

"Espera, algo no encaja. Si la madre de Laharl es una humana y su padre un demonio, ¿cómo puede ser Sicily medio ángel?" se dio cuenta Engineer de pronto. Pero por mucha intriga que le causase esa pregunta, no era momento para formularla, con los ojos Sicily empañados en lágrimas.

-Sicily...- comenzó a decir Flonne para consolar a su amiga.

-No os preocupéis, estoy bien- respondió ella secándose las lágrimas rápidamente.- De verdad. Es sólo, que no me lo esperaba. Quiero este cuadro, pero no sé como podría tomárselo Laharl.

-Bueno, siempre podrías ponerlo en tu cuarto- le sugirió Flonne.- Dudo mucho que Laharl te obligue a deshacerte de él, pero también dudo que vaya a exponerlo en medio del castillo.

Engineer no podía evitar estar confuso. ¿Por qué no querría Laharl un cuadro de su familia? Vale, entendía que estaba acomplejado porque la gente le considerase la sombra de su padre. Pero, ¿y su madre? ¿Que podía tener el Overlord en contra de ella? Quería saber las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero no era el momento apropiado. Además, aunque fuese un niño era la vida privada de su jefe: no debía meterse en ella.

\- Bueno voy a pagar esto y ya veremos lo que pasa- se decidió Sicily mientras cogía el enorme retrato familiar como si no pesase nada.- Vaya, mamá era muy guapa...

Ambos humano y ángel caído se quedaron mirando como la pequeña se alejaba, en un silencio tenso.

-Ella se sacrificó por Laharl- dijo de pronto Flonne, rompiendo el silencio, en un tono de seriedad impropio de ella. Engineer la contempló sorprendido.- Sé lo que te estás preguntando, y por eso te respondo para que no saques el tema delante de Laharl. Él se culpa de lo que le pasó a su madre y de haber roto su familia, aunque en verdad no tiene la culpa de nada. Él contrajo una enfermedad muy grave, y sólo podía salvarse si alguien que le amaba daba su vida por él, pues la magia del amor es la más poderosa de todas las fuerzas.

Flonne hizo una breve pausa para dejar escapar un suspiro añoranza, recordando la triste noche de Luna Roja en la que ella había oído esa historia.

\- Lo que Laharl no sabía hasta hace unos meses, es que su madre estaba embarazada cuando murió. Una vez ascendió al cielo, el líder de los ángeles, el serafín Lamington, le ofreció convertirse en un ángel, pero ella decidió darle esa oportunidad al bebé que de lo contrario nunca nacería. Y por esa razón Sicily es medio ángel.

Engineer no sabía que responder a lo que Flonne le acababa de contar. Aquel adolescente de fuerte temperamento había debido de sufrir mucho y a una edad muy temprana. El texano ahora comprendía perfectamente a Laharl. Él también había perdido a su padre siendo joven y aquello había lastimado su alma... pero algún día se aseguraría de que aquellos ocho cabrones lo pagasen.

-Por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie- le pidió Flonne, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y devolviéndole al presente.- Estoy segura de que Laharl se lo dirá algún día a tus compañeros si confía en vosotros lo suficiente, pero hasta entonces, mantengamos esta conversación en secreto. Si se entera de que te lo he contado, podría reaccionar muy mal. Odiaría ver a Laharl triste...

Engineer sonrió al ángel caído. La chiquilla no era una lumbrera precisamente, pero desde luego poseía un inteligencia emocional increíble para haber sido capaz de entender lo que Engineer estaba pensando y una madurez en esa clase de temas inesperada para alguien tan atolondrada.

-Lo entiendo- le aseguró el texano con una medio sonrisa.- Mis labios están sellados.

-Bueno, en ese caso...¡ A seguir buscando merchandising!- exclamó el ángel caído recuperando su personalidad habitual. Acto seguido se alejó dando saltitos.

-Menudos dramas tienen estos demonios. A Spy le encantaría saber estas cosas...- comentó Engineer mientras veía a Flonne alejarse por el pasillo.

Lo que Dell y Flonne ignoraban, es que la conversación que habían mantenido había sido oída por un bien escondido Spy, pero por ahora el francés optaría por mantener lo que sabía el pasado de la familia de Laharl en secreto.

Una vez salieron de la tienda de antigüedades, siguieron recorriendo el distrito comercial. Flonne, llevada por un desenfreno consumista, se había gastado cerca de 10000 hells (moneda del Inframundo) en figuras, pósteres y CD Dramas de sus series de animación favoritas.

Los demás, habían sido mucho más cautelosos con sus gastos, en especial los mercenarios ya que el único dinero que llevaban encima era el que la maga de hielo a la que se habían enfrentado hacía dos días, había dejado atrás (al parecer, los demonios que perdían una batalla estaban forzados a entregar parte del dinero que llevasen encima a los vencedores).

Aún así Pyro consiguió agenciarse con un lanzallamas que todos reconocían: el Flogistonador, una de las armas preferidas del Pyro del RED, de origen supuestamente extraterrestre. Los mercenarios encontraron bastante lógico que semejante arma, protagonista de sus peores pesadillas, era en realidad producto de una empresa del Inframundo.

El piromaníaco no fue el único mercenario que compró algo: Medic se agenció varios manuales sobre magia de apoyo, siguiendo el consejo que le había dado la doctora del castillo cuando había ido a consultarle sobre las propiedades curativas de la magia. Por otro lado, Barbara, quien llevaba el cuadro que había adquirido Sicily con sumo cuidado, también se había comprado lo que había despertado su interés, que había resultado ser un kit de pulidor de armaduras.

-Parte del protocolo de una Guerrera Guardiana siempre es mantener su armadura en óptimas condiciones- explicó la demonio cuando le preguntaron por el kit.

-¿Y todas lleváis siempre esas partes descubiertas como diciendo "Oye mira que pedazo de punto débil tengo aquí"?- la cuestionó Demoman mientras entraban en una taberna, puesto que ya era la hora de comer.

-Así es. Es parte del uniforme- respondió Barbara mientras avanzaban hacia las mesas que había señalado Sicily.

-Pero ese tipo de armadura es físicamente peligrosa. Existe un alto riesgo de que en combate produzcan graves cortes y rozaduras en la zona del pecho- insistía el escocés, sin intender como la que parecía ser la más poderosa profesión defensiva de los demonios utilizaba unas armaduras tan poco prácticas como uniforme.

-Eso será para los humanos- replicó ella.-Las demonios tenemos cuerpos más resistentes.

Mientras Demoman y Barbara conversaban, Sicily localizó rápidamente un par de mesas vacías y pidió al camarero que por favor las uniese para sus compañeros.

-Ey, deja de quejarte Demo: esas armaduras son un gozo para la vista- se rió Scout.- Especialmente cuando la acompaña una cara tan bonita.

Demoman puso los ojos en blanco ante el amago de piropo de Scout, pero este pareció tener su efecto en Barbara.

"Es la primera vez que alguien dice eso de mi..."pensó la demonio para si misma mientras inconscientemente empezaba a juguetear con su pelo.

Finalmente, el grupo se sentó a la mesa que había señalado Sicily. Spy miró la carta con desprecio y comenzó a quejarse de lo poco refinados que eran los platos y de la decoración del "antro de mala muerte", como él lo había llamado, en el que habían parado a comer, habiendo un restaurante de aspecto lujoso a la vuelta de la esquina, pero sus compañeros le hicieron callar inmediatamente al notar la mirada asesina del dueño de la taberna: un demonio musculoso, semejante a un orco.

-Os lo voy a pasar una porque estáis acompañados por la hermana del Overlord, pero como vuelva oír un insulto acerca de mi local, os aplastaré como insectos- advirtió el demonio.

-Que bárbaro...- murmuró Spy, pero sus compañeros le hicieron callar con una mirada de fría furia.

Pese a las quejas de Spy, la comida de la taberna resultó ser deliciosa, y todos la disfrutaron alegremente. Flonne aprovechó para informarse más acerca de la vida de los mercenarios antes de llegar al Inframundo, y aunque ellos no parecían muy dispuestos a compartir detalles de su vida privada, consiguió que le hablasen de sus intereses y de cómo funcionaba su trabajo. Los mercenarios por su parte decidieron ocultar los detalles y anécdotas más desagradables y sangrientos, ya que una niña pequeña como Sicily no necesitaba saber de esas cosas.

De pronto la puerta de la taberna se abrió de manera brutal y una presencia fantasmagórica llenó la sala. Los mercenarios se giraron sobresaltados, esperando ver a un demonio poderoso, enviado por la misma persona que había enviado a los mercenarios de "Colmillo de la Noche"...

… pero lo que encontraron fue un rostro dibujado en una calabaza muy familiar.

-Tíos: o he bebido de más o ese es el Jinete Decapitado Sin Montura- dijo Demoman sin terminarse de creer lo que veía su ojo.

-¡Es que es el puto jinete decapitado sin montura!- confirmó Scout, levantándose de la mesa y ocultándose tras Barbara.

-¡Mercenarios de Blutarch! ¡Soy el Jinete Decapitado Sin Montura!- confirmó por segunda vez el fantasma.-¡He venido a por vuestras cabezas!- anunció con voz de ultratumba.

\- ¿Jinete decapitado sin montura? ¿Eso como va?- se preguntó Sicily, confusa.-¿Conocéis a este tipo?

\- Es un espectro vengativo que todos los Halloween nos persigue para cortaros nuestras cabezas por no se cuál problema con el tipo que nos contrató originalmente- explicó Soldier.

-¡Pero este año me habéis dado calabazas!- les acusó Silas.

Un Prinny tocó un tambor cercano al ritmo de "badum tusst". El jinete se volvió violentamente hacia él, y el pingüino salió huyendo ante el aterrador aspecto del espectro.

-Cómo iba diciendo...¡Esta año me habéis dado calabazas, pero aún así no os librareis de mi! ¡ Es la hora de que me lleve vuestras cabezas y sacie mi sed de venganza!- amenazó Silas con una risa malvada.

Los mercenarios y las dos ángeles se apartaron rápidamente de la mesa, mientras Barbara se quedo quieta en el sitio impasible, pero antes de que el arma impactase sobre la madera, el enorme tabernero se movió como el rayo y agarró el hacha del Jinete.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Silas? Te tengo dicho que las peleas fuera, agricultor de tres al cuarto- le recordó el orco.

-¿Cómo que agricultor de tres al cuarto?- le replicó el aludido con voz amanerada.-¡Esto es un ultraje! Mi granja de calabazas normales y Calabazas Jack es la más renombrada en el Inframundo desde hace cien años.

\- ¡Pues el último pedido que realicé estaba podrido!- le gritó el tabernero furioso. Los mercenarios aprovecharon que ambos estaban discutiendo para escabullirse y empezar a trazar un plan de ataque. Flonne y Sicily por su parte fueron a por Barbara, quien se había quedado plantada en el sitio esperando una orden de combate que nunca llegaba.

-¡Pues haberme mandado una hoja de reclamaciones!- le gritaba Silas al tabernero ignorando que los mercenarios había huido.-¡Además, ahora no he venido a lidiar con un cliente, he venido a cumplir mi venganza!

-¡Pues hazlo en la calle porque mi taberna no es un área de combate programada!

Y dicho esto el tabernero sacó a Silas de la taberna de una patada. El espectro insultó por lo bajo al orco y levantó la cabeza, sólo para ver como los mercenarios se alejaban corriendo calle abajo.

-No, señor: esta vez no se me escapan- gruñó el fantasma, saliendo en su persecución.

Flonne, Sicily y Barbara abandonaron la taberna y decidieron ir tras el Jinete Decapitado sin Montura. Cuando consiguieron darle alcance, el espectro y los mercenarios estaban en medio de una violenta pelea.

-Ay no... ¿qué hacemos?- cuestionó Flonne a sus acompañantes.-No quiero que se hagan daño, pero parece ser un asunto personal y no sé si deberíamos interferir.

-No importa que sea un asunto personal: ¡tenemos que ayudarles!¡ Son nuestros amigos!- dijo Sicily con determinación, haciendo aparecer un libro mágico en sus manos.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes toda la razón!- concordó Flonne haciendo aparecer un arco de luz entre sus manos.

-Esperad- las interrumpió Barbara.- Creo que quien necesita ayuda es el señor calabaza...- añadió señalando al combate.

Los mercenarios le estaban dando una verdadera paliza por primera vez en su vida al jinete, todo gracias a una trampa que Heavy había improvisado rápidamente. El ruso había dicho a sus compañeros que debían conducir al Jinete hacia un estrecho callejón sin salida que había visto durante su paseo y una vez el fantasma tuviese su movilidad reducida, descargar todo el armamento que llevasen encima. Cuando Demoman le preguntó si pensaba que sería suficiente, Heavy materializó a Sasha de la nada y les explicó su entrenamiento en el Item World, dejando anonadados a sus compañeros, salvo Medic, quien había estado con él.

Así, a los cohetes, granadas y disparos, se le sumaba la ahora mágica minigun de Heavy, que golpeaba más fuerte que nunca, y una vez Pyro cargó su recién estrenado Flog al máximo, las llamaradas críticas hicieron estragos. Por su parte, Medic estaba aprovechando para a poner en práctica los hechizos de apoyo del libro que había comprado y descubrió que aquellos que bajaban la capacidad defensiva y ofensiva del enemigo eran increíblemente fáciles de aprender y realizar, incluso más fáciles que los hechizos de Helltower.

Silas, por su parte, apenas podía detener los ataques que le llegaban, y mucho menos podía contraatacar de manera eficaz. El fantasma se preguntaba cuando diablos se habían vuelto tan poderosos los mercenarios y entonces recordó: la gente en el Inframundo sube de nivel al derrotar a otros demonios y ellos habían derrotado a los miembros de "Colmillo de la noche", incluso si ese logro se debía a la buena suerte que tenían más que a su habilidad. Es más, estaba convencido de que el médico y el enorme ruso habían hecho entrenamientos extra. Estaba claro que no lograría ganar aquella batalla y que lo mejor sería rendirse.

Pese a ello, aquella rabia primigenia le hizo levantarse de nuevo. Su hacha maldita no dejaba de pedirle cabezas. Una vez más, el jinete se lanzó a por los mercenarios, quienes volvieron a rechazar su ataque sin dificultad. Aquello se repitió una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto algo jaló de la raída capa del jinete, quien se giró con brusquedad para ver quien le había interrumpido.

\- Disculpe, señor Decapitado...- comenzó a decir la dulce vocecilla de la adorable niña que le había detenido. El fantasma no tardó en reconocerla.

-Oh, eres la hermanita del Overlord... ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, princesa?- le preguntó el fantasma en un tono dulce que dejo anonadados a los mercenarios.

-¿Podría dejar a los mercenarios que me salvaron la vida en paz?- le pidió Sicily.

Silas miró a los mercenarios de arriba a abajo. El desdén y la incredulidad se hubieran dibujado en su cara de haber tenido una.

-¿Esta panda de incompetentes contratados por mi sobrino te salvó la vida?- le preguntó a la niña.

-Cabezas...- susurró el hacha, irritada debido a que su amo se había detenido.

-Mira eso es irrelevante. Como puedes observar, estoy maldito y tengo un arma maldita. Y mi maldición me lleva a matar a los mercenarios que contraten mis sobrinos- le explicó Silas. En verdad, él también estaba deseando parar.

-Pues Redmond y Blutarch están más que muertos- le dijo Scout. El jinete se giró hacia él, sorprendido de oír eso.-Ya no trabajamos para ellos, ¿así que podrías dejarnos en paz?

-¿Muertos? - preguntó el fantasma con ansia en su voz.-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

Los mercenarios asintieron.

-Ya era hora. Eso significa que... soy libre- susurro el espectro, sintiendo verdadera felicidad por primera vez desde su muerte.

El jinete se dejó caer al suelo. Después de tantos años, por fin aquella rabia había desaparecido.

-Está bien. Vosotros ganáis: os dejaré en paz- le concedió a los mercenarios mientras se levantaba. De pronto su hacha empezó a murmurarle enfada, exigiéndole cabezas.- No me vengas con esas, hacha- le replicó al arma, pero el hacha insistía.- Que no, que si mis sobrinos están muertos ya no hay venganza ni maldición que valga- su arma empezó a gritarle improperios al jinete, con más violencia, pero todos los presentes sólo escuchaban la palabra "Cabezas".- ¡Deja de hablarme así!- el hacha de dijo algo más.- ¿Ah sí? Pues mira: ¡hemos terminado!

El Jinete se dispuso a tirar el hacha al contenedor de basura más cercano, pero decidió que no era prudente. ¿Y sí caía en manos de una mente débil y el hacha convirtiera al pobre infeliz en un asesino en serie?Aún dudando en qué hacer con el hacha, miró a los mercenarios y reparó en Demoman. Si no recordaba mal, aquel tipo era un Degroot y por lo tanto debía estar versado en el camino del Demoknight, lo cual significa que debía ser capaz de controlar ese arma.

-¡Eh tú!- llamó al escocés, quien ese momento estaba bebiendo un sobro de whisky y casi se atraganta al oír a Silas llamándole.-Se te dan bien las hachas, ¿verdad?-le preguntó. Demoman se limitó a asentir.- Pues toma: te la regalo. No quiero saber nada más de esta energúmena- añadió mientras le ponía el arma en su mano.

-¿Gracias?- respondió Demoman confundido.

-Bueno, ahora que mi maldición se ha roto, por fin puedo dedicarme a mi huertecito en paz y tranquilad. ¡Hasta nunca panda de mentecatos!- se despidió el Jinete antes de desaparecer por un portal.

-Wow, no me puedo creer que haya conocido un espectro vengativo y además hayamos visto el momento emotivo en el que se liberaba de su maldición- comentó Flonne.- ¡Ha sido muy guay!

-¿Es que los fantasmas no se ven a menudo por aquí?-le preguntó Spy confundido.- Siendo el lugar donde se supone que vienen las almas de los pecadores, esto tendría que estar lleno de espíritus de humanos fallecidos.

-Eh, es cierto. No hemos visto ni un solo muerto desde que llegamos aquí y aquella cosa se llevó a Redmond y Blutarch- recordó Demoman de pronto. El escocés se había puesto el hacha en su espalda.

-Es imposible que no hayáis visto un muerto: esta misma mañana tres os estaban sirviendo el desayuno- contestó Bárbara.

Los humanos miraron a la demonio confundida. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso los muertos eran invisibles para ellos?A no ser que...

-¿Oh no lo sabíais? Los Prinnies son en realidad almas de humanos muertos que en vida cometieron pecados. Si los mandan a Celestia, tienen que hacer buenas obras, pero si son enviados al Inframundo tienen que trabajar como esclavos en condiciones laborables lamentables y ser saco de boxeo de los demonios- explicó Flonne.

Los mercenarios palidecieron al oír aquello. Apenas en un par de días, habían sido testigos del lamentable trato que sufrían los Prinnies: siempre andaban con miedo cada vez que veían a Etna cerca, siempre hacían los peores trabajos y cualquier fallo que cometiesen era castigado severamente. ¿Era eso lo que les esperaba al morir? ¿Convertirse en esclavos de los demonios?

-¿Y si nos arrepentimos en el momento de nuestro muerte?- preguntó Spy.

-Un pecado es un pecado, y salvo que seáis demonios, tendréis que pagar por él con sudor y lágrimas- se limitó a responder Barbara.

-Pero si equilibráis todas vuestras malas obras con un número superior de buenas acciones, es posible que os manden a Celestia en vez de al Inframundo- añadió Sicily.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Scout esperanzado.

-Además, sois majos: seguro que tampoco habéis cometido pecados muy graves, por lo que os será fácil llegar a Celestia -siguió Flonne.- Es decir, no es que matar a otras personas sea el pan vuestro de cada día o algo así.

-Creo que matar a sueldo es parte del trabajo de un mercenario - le recordó Sicily.- Y matar es uno de los pecados más graves.

-Entonces lo siento: lo tenéis bastante complicado para ir a Celestia- rectificó Flonne.

Fue entonces cuando Barbará culminó:

-Sólo dí la verdad: están jodidos.

...

 _En el siguiente episodio:_

* Aparece una imagen en la que Etna y Xenolith disfrazado de dragón están sentados en un prado mirando al cielo*

"– Etna (en tono animado)– Etna y su mascota dragón a la que considera un hermano, Xenolith, viven en una lejana isla esperando el día en el que por fin comenzarán su viaje hacia el misterioso lugar donde creen que estará esperándoles su padre.

– Xenolith – ¿Mi propia hermana me acaba de degradar a mascota?

* A continuación, aparece una imagen de Flonne siendo protegida de un grupo de caballeros genéricos por Soldier. A lo lejos se ve a Laharl comandando a los soldados.*

– Etna – Sin embargo, su aventura comienza antes de lo previsto, cuando una misteriosa chica y su capaz protector caen del cielo siendo perseguidos por los soldados el imperio, comandados por el malvado general Laharl.

– Spy – ¿Soldier capaz? ¿Estás segura de quién estas hablando?

*Aparece ahora otra imagen en la que Etna ha derrotado a los soldados mientras Flonne la vitorea y Laharl llora enfurecido en un rincón *

– Etna – Tras acabar hábilmente con los soldados y demostrar su valía, Etna y Soldier deciden forman una alianza sin precedentes para proteger a Flonne, quien tiene un talento oculto muy especial.

– Uy, un talento especial... ¡Ya sé!Soy una chica mágica con el poder de llenar de amor los corazones de los demás, ¿verdad?

*En la siguiente se ve a los cuatro montados en una especie de barco volador pilotado por Sniper*

– Etna– Y así, montados en el barco volador de Sniper, un contrabandista, el grupo se embarca en una aventura surcando el cielo y huyendo del imperio. En el siguiente episodio de Etnablue Fantasy: Capítulo 5 "¿Es eso una tía casi en bolas montada en un dragón?". No te preocupes papá: vayas donde vayas te encontraré.

– Engineer – Que dios se apiade del pobre hombre...

– Scout – ¿Una tía en bolas? ¿¡Dónde!?

– Etna – Tu necesitas una novia ya...

* * *

 **Me gustaría disculparme por estos meses de verano sin escribir cuando en principio dije que sí que iba a poder. Una persona muy importante en mi vida falleció hace poco más de un mes después de haber estado enferma durante prácticamente todo el verano. Pero no es preocupéis por mi: ya lo he ido superando poco a poco y vuelvo a tener fuerzas e ideas para escribir. Espero en las próximas semanas publicar el siguiente de My Little Fortress.**


End file.
